


Damaged Goods

by painkitty



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkitty/pseuds/painkitty
Summary: "Trevor sat down on the floor in front of his bed, lit a cigarette and opened another drink. His thoughts drifted to the nameless blonde under the bleachers, then to his stunning calculus teacher, and finally to Michael Townley. His stomach felt warm. So did his dick. He took a long drink, wondering if Michael liked crappy cheap beer too. He decided that he would keep his distance for now and observe Michael, then figure out when to make his move. He knew exactly how he would get his attention."Another High School AU. Mid-1990s, untouchable NYHS quarterback Michael Townley accidentally becomes enamored with delinquent transfer student Trevor Philips. Uncomfortable and extremely non-heterosexual feelings ensue.





	1. The Bathroom

_September 1995_

The second-floor boys’ bathroom of North Yankton High School was a dim and dingy alcove that smelled of stale smoke and sweat. Students sometimes snuck cigarettes in there between classes since it was too dirty for any of the teachers to want to use it. Michael Townley was one of those students. On days when it was too cold or too risky to smoke by the football field, as it often was, he hid in the bathroom with his pack of Redwoods and thought things over.

Michael lounged in the windowsill and lit his first cigarette. He had decided to skip lunch that day in favor of an extra-long smoke break. He surveyed the room as he had done dozens of times before: the rust-stained white porcelain sink, the single stall covered in black marker scrawlings of couples’ initials and crudely-drawn dicks, the dirty urinal that occasionally served as an ashtray, the ugly mint-green tiles that covered the walls and floor and had likely not been replaced since the 1960’s. The bathroom allowed him to calm down and contemplate, as gross as it was. Michael stared out the grimy window towards the football field. It was snowing again. The weather was typical for the small Midwestern town in September. Despite the almost-constant snow throughout the football season, the field was kept clear for daily practice and games. The North Yankton Outlaws were the best high school team in the area, largely due to Michael. As the quarterback, he had carried the team through many of their toughest games, and as a result became one of the most popular seniors in the school. It had also gotten him Amanda, the head cheerleader and most chased-after girl at North Yankton High. He had good grades, a pretty girlfriend, the admiration of his peers, and a wealthy family, everything a high schooler could want. He made his father proud- mainly because he was growing up to be just like him.

He took a long drag off his cigarette and sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. Sometimes he was happy, he thought; his status got him influence over the girls in his class, and the rest of the team often invited him to go to parties and drink their parents’ liquor. However, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help feeling like this was all scripted. He was everything that the son of a well-off Midwestern family was expected to be, and would grow up to lead a life just like his parents’. He was set. The thought was sometimes reassuring, but more often than he liked to admit he felt trapped. He had to keep up the appearance of excellence, as attested to by the black eye that he received from his father when he was caught smoking in the house. “A delinquent, an embarrassment to your parents,” he had called him.

He tossed his cigarette butt into the sink and lit another. He had it good, he thought. He should enjoy it. He leaned back against the windowsill and looked back out towards the field. This time he noticed a couple under the bleachers. From where Michael was sitting he could make out a girl with a long blonde ponytail kneeling in front of a guy wearing a leather jacket and a hairstyle that he thought died a decade ago. He was pretty sure he had never seen this guy before, but he was admittedly jealous of him. Even though he had his pick of girls at the school and had messed around with a fair number of them, he was bad at both staying loyal to his girlfriends and at lying to them about sleeping around. Only Amanda had stayed, and Michael had his suspicions that it was because she liked his popularity more than she liked him. He couldn’t bring himself to care that much, though, even though he knew he should.

He put out his second cigarette and got up to go to his first afternoon class. Before he left the bathroom he watched the couple outside finish up. A really good blowjob sounded pretty nice right about now. 

*** 

Michael’s English class was uneventful. The teacher lectured on the latest chapter of their reading while several students slept. Michael paid attention for the most part but found his mind wandering to football practice and the coming weekend. As he shuffled to his last class of the day, calculus, he saw the boy in the leather jacket from earlier walking ahead of him. Now that he was closer, Michael noticed how messy his hair was, and it looked unwashed. Most of the other students seemed to avoid getting too close to him, so he figured he probably needed a shower. His ears were pierced in several places and he had tattoos on his knuckles. Michael decided he should avoid this guy, but he sauntered into the same classroom that he was headed to. When he walked through the door, leather jacket kid was sitting in Michael’s usual seat by the window. Even though there were plenty of other seats available, he wanted his. He strode over, annoyed.

“Hey, uh, you new here? You’re sittin’ in my seat,” he said. The kid looked Michael up and down slowly in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and a little bit violated. He smiled seductively and leaned back in the chair.

“You can have a seat right here, sugar tits,” he drawled, pointing at his crotch. Michael was taken aback.

“The fuck? You’d better move, buddy. You’re askin’ for it.”

“I sure as hell am.”

“Look, I ain’t in the mood for this shit right now. Just get out of my seat.” They stared uncomfortably at one another, the kid still smirking, for what seemed like forever. The rest of the students were starting to take their seats and stare nervously in Michael’s direction. This wouldn’t be the first time he had gotten in a fight over something stupid. The kid looked Michael over once more and stood up, stepping aside from the desk with an exaggerated bow.

“Your throne, Princess,” he mocked, gesturing to the chair. Michael glared at him for a few moments before sitting down in the unpleasantly warm seat. He heard the boy heavily drop into the desk behind him. Eventually, the rest of the class arrived and took their seats. The teacher, a short, redheaded woman in her mid-50’s, took her place at the front of the room.

“Everyone, before we start, I’d like to introduce a new student that will be joining this class from now on. Mr. Philips?” She nodded towards the boy in the chair behind Michael. All of the students who weren’t already nodding off turned in their seats to look at him, uninterested. He continued looking directly at the teacher.

“Much obliged, Mrs. Madrazo. And may I just say that you look _radiant_ today?” Michael rolled his eyes. Mrs. Madrazo grinned widely.

“Well thank you, Trevor. I’m sure we’ll enjoy having you here.” Michael scoffed. “Alright, let’s get started.” She turned to the board and began to write some equations they’d be using that day. For the entirety of the class, Michael couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being stared at. 

*** 

Trevor zipped up his jeans and wiped his hand on his already dirty bedsheet. Panting and composing himself, he considered doing his homework for all of five seconds before deciding to unwind instead. He headed to the kitchen on the opposite side of the trailer from his tiny bedroom. He was careful not to wake his mother, who was asleep in the master bedroom. She worked nights, so she probably wouldn’t be awake for a few more hours. Trevor idolized her; he survived on her praise and would do anything she asked, especially after his father and older brother left them and never looked back. She was the only person who could really love and care about him, or at least that’s what she told him anyway. He was also fiercely protective of his mother, and had on multiple occasions got into fights with her clients that got a little too rough with her. The same couldn’t be said for those that targeted him, however. He’d gotten knocked around more than a few times, but he would never ask his mother to take things somewhere else and would never blame her for it.

He padded into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. Everything in the kitchen seemed to be coated in a permanent layer of grime that nobody ever bothered to clean. Trevor’s mother had told him that moving from Canada to North Yankton would be a fresh start: they’d clean up the trailer, she would get a job, he wouldn’t get kicked out of school for assaulting a teacher. As far as he could tell nothing had changed, though he planned to at least make it through his last year of high school without being expelled. She had also promised that she would find a husband and finally give Trevor a father figure, but he wasn’t too keen on the idea. He’d been through more step-fathers than he could remember, and each of them had left him a little more screwed up than the last in more ways than he liked to think about. He didn’t want to remember it now, either, so he downed his whole first bottle standing in the middle of the kitchen and almost smashed it on the floor before remembering he was trying to be quiet. The other few bottles he brought back to his room and shut the door.

Trevor’s room barely fit his bed lengthwise, and other than that he only had a small desk and a messy closet. He couldn’t remember the last time he cleaned his room, or if he had ever done it at all. Dirty clothes, cigarette butts, and beer bottles littered the floor and usually the bed as well. There was a small window next to the bed that had been broken a long time ago by one of his earlier step-dads. It was boarded up with some scraps of wood but still let in some light during the day. Under his bed was a myriad of sex toys and porn magazines that he’d stolen from various places, all heavily used. On the walls were various tattered band posters and pin-ups that his mom didn’t approve of. The room smelled of stale beer, smoke and body odor, similar to its occupant. Just how Trevor liked it.

He sat down on the floor in front of his bed, lit a cigarette and opened another drink. His thoughts drifted to the nameless blonde under the bleachers, then to his stunning calculus teacher, and finally to Michael Townley. His stomach felt warm. So did his dick. He had asked a random kid after class who the fat, handsome prick in the blue letterman jacket was, and found out his name and the fact that he was probably the most untouchable kid in the senior class. He was flattered that Michael wanted to punch him and was a little disappointed that it didn’t work out that way, but he also didn’t want to get kicked out on his first day of class. Something about Michael piqued his interest, but he wasn’t yet sure what. Trevor had a feeling he wasn’t just some overconfident jock; something in the intensity of his glare or his body language made him seem like he had something to prove, or something to hide. Trevor was intrigued. It didn’t hurt that Michael had instantly caught his eye, either; he had a strong jaw, an ass too nice for a straight guy, and the bluest eyes Trevor had ever seen. He took a long drink, wondering if Michael liked crappy cheap beer too. He decided that he would keep his distance for now and observe Michael, then figure out when to make his move. He knew exactly how he would get his attention. 

*** 

A week passed without any contact between Trevor and Michael except for a passing glance during calculus. Michael became less hostile towards Trevor since he started leaving him alone, but still got aggravated when he flirted with their teacher. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Trevor spent all his spare time during the school day smoking, fucking, getting into fights or bullying people. She probably figured he was a model student because he did well in her class and buttered her up. Sometimes Michael would see Trevor in the hallway hitting on random people. A lot of them seemed creeped out but it must have been working well enough since he continued to show up under the bleachers. When he took his almost-daily smoke breaks in the bathroom, Michael couldn’t help watching Trevor and whoever he’d brought with him that day; it became sort of an indulgence. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Trevor enjoy himself with no hang-ups was refreshing, and, though he wouldn’t admit it, more than a little arousing. Without realizing it he learned Trevor’s body language and facial expressions; he could tell when he was feeling good, when he was losing control, when he was satisfied. Watching Trevor come made Michael shamefully hard, which he convinced himself had nothing to do with the fact that he was watching Trevor specifically. Still, he always focused on Trevor and not his companions.

On one of the days when Michael sat in the bathroom alcove and watched the bleachers, Trevor was late. Michael waited for what felt like hours, focused intently out the window. When Trevor finally showed up, he was alone. He sauntered over to his usual spot and leaned against one of the support beams under the bleachers. He stared directly into the window, grinned invitingly, and unzipped his jeans. Michael’s eyes widened in shock and his face felt hot, but he remained fixated on Trevor. Still staring directly at the window, Trevor pulled his dick out of his jeans and began to stroke it enticingly. Michael could tell that he was exaggerating his facial expressions a little, but he still became uncomfortably hard. He wanted to touch himself too, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just watched, pretending not to be unbearably turned on, until he finished jacking himself off. Trevor sucked on his slick fingers seductively, never looking away. Michael felt sick as he had the awful and thrilling thought of his dick in place of Trevor’s fingers, slipping messily in and out of his mouth as he had that intense look in his eyes. Feeling like he was going to explode, Michael rushed into the bathroom stall and yanked down his jeans and boxers. He frantically jerked himself over the toilet, his face flushing in shame as he tried and failed to replace the image of Trevor with Amanda or literally anybody else. With that picture in his mind, it didn’t take him long at all to finish, imagining Trevor’s eager face there to catch everything. As he leaned over the toilet afterwards, panting with his softening dick in his hand, he tried to rationalize. Maybe it had just been too long since he got laid and this had set him off. Maybe it wasn’t Trevor specifically that had turned him on, only the idea of getting a blowjob. He hung on to that explanation even though he knew it wasn’t really true. He tried to compose himself before heading to class, washing his face in the sink and making sure he looked put-together. When he left the bathroom he put all thoughts of Trevor and blowjobs out of his mind, at least until he laid in bed later that night.

From then on, Michael tried to avoid Trevor even more, but he couldn’t help staring when he saw him in the hallways and before class. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but Trevor brought out some long-standing and reviled feelings in him that he could never seem to get rid of. This wouldn’t be first time he’d looked at another guy that way, and he was disgusted with himself. Something about Trevor, be it his confidence, his brashness, his authenticity, or all of those, captivated Michael, and he couldn’t ignore it. He hated how good-looking he found Trevor for some godawful reason, and he worried that if he got to close he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He figured that maybe if he never thought too much about what he was doing while he watched him out the window or imagined his little fantasy then it wouldn’t become real, but the unwanted feelings never subsided. He even tried to compensate by spending extra time with Amanda. It didn’t help.

Trevor delighted in making Michael uncomfortable. He had a plan to wear him down, and it was working beautifully. He knew where Michael would be and when, and always made sure to draw attention to himself when he was nearby; that was never difficult for him. It made his stomach tingle when he caught Michael’s hungry gaze out of the corner of his eye, but he pretended not to notice. He would leave him wanting until the perfect opportunity to make his move.

On a cold, snowy Wednesday, Michael spent his lunch time in the bathroom as usual. He burned through his first cigarette sitting in the window waiting anxiously for Trevor to show up, but he never appeared. Michael was disappointed that he wasn’t getting a show that day, but not surprised that he would start skipping school less than a month into the year. He lit another cigarette and wondered how he would feel if Trevor ever appeared under the bleachers with Amanda; it wouldn’t be the first time she’d slept around. With his track record Michael had no right to complain, but he did anyway, though it was mainly out of a bruised ego. As far as he was concerned, as long as everybody else thought they were the ideal couple then there was no problem. Nobody needed to know that they barely had anything in common and that he, at least, stayed mainly out of obligation. Thinking about it too much made him miserable, so he tried not to.

When he finished his cigarette he resentfully threw it into the sink and got up to use the urinal. He felt frustrated and annoyed with himself for getting so preoccupied with Trevor when he had barely even talked to the guy, and felt even worse that he couldn’t stop thinking about how his mouth would feel around his dick. He had barely started peeing when he heard a pair of boots stomp down the hallway, getting closer. The door banged open.

“Hey Townley!” came an excited, grating voice from near the door. Michael jumped, nearly peeing all over the floor. Trevor sauntered over to the urinal and leaned against the wall next to Michael. His stomach dropped.

“Man, what the fuck? How did you… Hey, get the hell away from me, I’m tryin’ to piss,” he muttered, his voice shaking slightly. He tried turning away to hide his dick but Trevor was in the way, raising his head over Michael’s shoulder.

“Whoa there, big boy. Just takin’ a look.”

“Fuck… why?” He zipped up his jeans. “You gay or something? Look, I don’t… fuck guys, okay? I’ve got a girlfriend. I don’t…” Trevor pushed him against the wall of the single stall by his shoulders and got up close to his face. Michael stood still, keeping his composure and holding Trevor’s stare, not wanting to show how panicked he was. This close he noticed just how dark and piercing his eyes were.

“What the fuck do you want? I haven’t done shit to you. If you wanna fight then just fucking hit me, but you’re gonna regret it,” he glowered. Trevor’s eyes narrowed.

“What I _want_ is to know why I keep catching you starin’ at me every time I look in that window.” Trevor nodded towards the alcove Michael was just sitting in. His insides flipped. “And why I see you gawking at me and all the other guys on the team during practice. You sure you’re not jerkin’ each other off in the locker room afterwards?” Michael’s face reddened. He was fuming but couldn’t formulate a single sentence. “Even if you’re not, I can tell that you want to. And I can _tell_ that you want me.” Michael’s eyes widened and he was suddenly uncomfortably warm.

“I wanna stay as far the fuck away from you as possible,” Michael muttered. His voice trembled more.

“Then what’s this, huh? I’m sure you’re not thinkin’ about your girlfriend right now,” Trevor leered, his hand closing around the bulge in Michael’s jeans. Michael drew in a sharp breath and his eyes squeezed shut against his will. He bit his bottom lip and squirmed slightly as Trevor squeezed his hand tighter, smirking. He didn’t stop him.

“There ya go, Mikey. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.” He let go of Michael’s shoulder, satisfied he would stay put. Their eyes remained locked as he unzipped Michael’s jeans and lowered himself onto his knees. He pulled Michael’s dick out of his boxers, stroking and eyeing it eagerly. Michael thought he might pass out at the sight of Trevor admiring his cock so intently. He rested his hand on top of Trevor’s head and scrunched his hair; it was softer than he’d frequently imagined it would be, though it was a little greasy. Trevor gazed up at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he closed his lips around his dick, then easily slid his mouth all the way down to the base. Michael shuddered and rested his head against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ …” he moaned shakily. Trevor closed his eyes and moved deliberately back and forth along Michael’s dick. He moaned softly and grabbed the open edges of Michael’s zipper, pulling him as close as he could. His eyes teared up as Michael thrusted gently into his mouth, his breathing uneven and desperate.

“God… Trevor, that feels, ahh…” he breathed. This was exactly what he had been longing for, and it was too good for him to last very long. He gripped Trevor’s hair tighter and his knees weakened.

“Hah… fuck… _fuck_ , I’m-“ he gasped, yanking Trevor’s head backwards. Trevor panted, satisfied, and held Michael’s dick in front of his face while he came. Cum dripped onto his chin and into his waiting mouth. He savored the taste he’d been waiting for.

As his breathing slowed and he regained his composure, Michael looked down at Trevor and was embarrassed at how attractive he found him at that moment, gazing up at him with his dark eyes and licking the cum off his face. He told himself it was probably just the afterglow, but he felt like that image would be burned into his brain forever. Soon he came back to his senses, looking towards the ground and zipping his jeans closed.

“Tell anyone and you’re fucked,” he muttered. Trevor got to his feet and supported himself with a hand on the wall next to Michael’s head. He leaned in close to his ear.

“That a promise, sugar tits?” he whispered. Michael grabbed him by the collar and stared wearily at him. He still felt excited being this close.

“I’m not kidding. You’ll regret it. And stop fucking callin’ me that.” Trevor grinned.

“Our little secret. But I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want.” Michael released him, staring him down for a few more moments before shoving his arm aside and making for the bathroom door. “Hey,” Trevor called after him. He paused with his hand on the door handle and looked back. “You know where to find me.” Michael’s cheeks reddened and he ducked out of the bathroom.


	2. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angstier and a lot gayer.

_October 1995_

For a few days after getting the best blowjob of his life, Michael was terrified that Trevor would let it slip that they had messed around. He avoided Trevor as much as he could, save for calculus class. It seemed, however, that Trevor had kept it a secret. Michael continued to watch him out the bathroom window during his smoke breaks. He was pretty sure that Trevor sometimes looked up into the window back at him; most of those times were while he was coming. Michael felt uneasy. There was a warm, tingling feeling in his stomach that wouldn’t go away no matter how he tried to distract himself. Even when he was with Amanda he couldn’t shake the uneasiness or the intrusive fantasies. He didn’t just need to get off. He had to see Trevor again.

One day during lunch he snuck outside and lit his cigarette as he headed towards the football field. The sky was cloudy and gray, making Michael feel a bit less conspicuous walking across the lawn. He hoped that Trevor would be alone today. He skirted around the edge of the field towards the set of bleachers he knew he would be under. The area was secluded and littered with bottles and trash that people had dropped through the benches. The grass there was somewhat overgrown and protected from the near-constant snow. It was the perfect place for Trevor to hang out, Michael thought. As he approached, his heart raced and he wondered if he would regret coming here. Peeking around the corner and looking through the steel beams, he saw Trevor laying on the ground, leaning against a beam with a cigarette between his lips. He was alone. Michael took a deep breath and began walking towards him, hands in his pockets. As he approached, Trevor glanced over and noticed him. His lips curled into a smile around his cigarette.

“About time, sugar,” he smirked. Michael’s stomach flopped and he regretted coming here.

“H… hey, Trev,” he muttered, looking at the ground. He stepped over to where Trevor was laying and sat down in front of a beam opposite him. “So… what’d you think about the calc homework?” he asked awkwardly. Trevor eyed him, amused.

“I know you didn’t come here to ask me about fuckin’ calculus. Besides, I didn’t do it. Too busy.”

“Oh, uh… doin’ what?”

“Hoping I’d get to see your dumb face up close again, and maybe your gorgeous cock too.” Michael’s cheeks turned pink.

“Geez, can’t you just… I dunno, fuck someone else?”

“I could. And I did, as you saw. But I want _you_ , Townley. And you wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t want me too.” Michael stared at his sneakers, taking long drags off his cigarette.

“Why me?” he asked after a minute.

“Dunno. I like you. And I like your dick. Ain’t that enough?”

“I didn’t think I was really your type.” Trevor scoffed.

“My type is anyone and anything. Including preppy closeted jocks with painfully fragile masculinity, like yourself.”

“I’m not in the closet.”

“Not anymore.” Michael sighed, staring up at the underside of the bleachers. Trevor kept his eyes on him, watching him try to figure out what to say next. Eventually he took another long drag and turned to Trevor, eyes weary.

“Hey, I… I got practice later. Wanna stick around afterwards?” Trevor bit his lip to hide a wide grin.

“I’d _love_ to watch your fat ass run around groping a bunch of other guys in tight pants. Just don’t shower when you’re done.” Michael scratched the back of his neck, starting to regret asking. The ring of the school bell echoed across the grass, startling him out of his stupor. He quickly got up and started to head back for English class, briefly pausing to look back at Trevor. Trevor licked his lips. He sighed and turned back towards the building to sprint to class, his stomach already tingling again thinking about practice later. 

*** 

For the rest of the day Michael tried to focus on his classes but remained distracted. He ignored Trevor during calculus and ran to the locker room as soon as class was over without even glancing at him. His heart was pounding as he opened his locker and jammed his bag inside. When he was changing, he fixated on his locker, as he did every day before practice. While the other guys on the team chatted about classes and girls, he stared straight ahead, silent. He focused on the rusty patches in the dull blue metal, his crumpled clothes, his picture of Amanda in her cheerleading uniform. Every once in a while, out of the corner of his eye or reflected in the small mirror taped to the locker door, he caught a glimpse of bare skin. No matter what it was, a shoulder, a thigh, a dick, Michael tried not to stare. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he got a boner in the locker room. Not that he would anyway, he thought. He hurriedly finished getting suited up and headed to the field.

Practice proceeded normally: training exercises, workouts, and jogging. A few random students and some of the cheerleaders sat on the sidelines to watch their boyfriends; Amanda was not among them today. Michael kept scanning the bleachers for Trevor, hoping nobody would notice. He felt disgruntled and a little stupid whenever he didn’t see him there, and tried to refocus on practice. Maybe Trevor had already gotten bored of him and went right home after class, he thought. The idea irritated him. His thoughts had gotten so consumed with this guy and he spent so much time and energy trying to figure him out that he felt like Trevor owed it to him to show up.

About an hour into practice, when he was about accept that Trevor wasn’t coming, Michael looked up to see a somewhat lanky figure spread out high in the bleachers, smoking and staring at him. When Trevor noticed Michael looking at him he grinned and nodded slightly. Michael’s stomach flopped. He nodded back and returned to practice. Without meaning to he was a little more aggressive than normal, probably hitting the other guys too hard, but he couldn’t help it. His pent-up energy refused to dissipate.

Trevor watched him intensely. He was captivated by Michael’s forcefulness and confidence on the field. The violence excited him in every way. He leaned forward on the bench and followed him around the field for the remainder of the session, but as much as he enjoyed watching him, he was anxious for it to end. He wanted Michael all to himself. When everyone started running off the field to the locker room, he waited for the field to empty before slipping down the bleachers and heading back to the school building.

In the locker room, Michael stalled taking off his gear while everybody else showered, as usual. Today he put his sweaty undershirt and jersey back on instead of changing. He sat on the bench looking at the ground as he talked with his freshly-showered, glistening teammates about weekend plans. He was nervous and distracted and barely invested in the conversation. They left in small groups as they finished changing, leaving Michael more alone and more anxious by the minute. He absentmindedly waved the last few of his teammates goodbye and then sat in silence, blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding, for what seemed like hours. He was so intensely focused on the floor tiles that he almost passed out from shock when Trevor appeared next to him, leaning down close to his face. He hadn’t even heard him come in.  

“Holy shit! How long have you been standing there?” he yelled, sliding a foot down the bench and staring at Trevor apprehensively.

“Long enough. Why’re you so fuckin’ jumpy? I figured you’d still be on some macho testosterone high after all that. I was lookin’ forward to it.” He leaned over Michael, hands in his back pockets.

“’Cause I know what you’re here for,” he replied shakily.

“Hey, you knew that when you asked me to come here. You knew what you wanted.” Trevor continued to stare at Michael as he sighed heavily and looked back at the ground.

“…I know. I’m nervous, alright?”

“Nervous? Why? Afraid of how much you _want_ me?”

“Ah… I don’t know, I just… don’t know how to do this kinda thing.” Trevor smirked.

“I’ll go easy on ya. Start off real slow. Now just lay back on that bench and make yourself comfortable.” Trevor started to remove his jacket. Michael’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit, no fuckin’ way. I am not lettin’ you put your dick anywhere near my ass.” Trevor rolled his eyes.

“ _Relax,_ Princess. I’m not gonna fuck you. Not right now anyway. Just lay down.” Michael hesitantly lifted one of his legs over the bench and laid on his back as Trevor shed his jacket, revealing a grubby orange cutoff shirt. He sat on Michael’s lap and slowly unzipped his jeans. Michael tensed up and his face reddened. He raised his head to keep an eye on Trevor apprehensively. He was unsure what to do with his hands so he rested them clumsily on Trevor’s thighs. Trevor grinned and lowered his jeans and underwear so they rested under his balls. Michael looked horrified and averted his eyes.

“Jesus, Mikey, we both know this ain’t the first time you’ve seen another guy’s dick. The fuck is wrong with you?” Trevor griped.

“This is weird,” Michael replied sheepishly, looking at Trevor’s face and avoiding his dick.

“Well it’s about to get weirder so get yourself ready.” He lowered Michael’s pants the same way as his own. He had to admire his dick again, biting his lip. Michael noticed, and it made him even harder. Trevor scooted forward, getting close enough so he could hold both of them together in one hand, the one that said ‘FUCK.’ Michael drew in a sharp breath.

“Fuck, Trev, this is really gay,” he stuttered. Trevor stilled and looked him in the eye.

“I sucked your fucking cock,” he replied flatly. “Besides, this got really gay when you couldn’t stop stalking me and watching me blow my load.”

“But… this time they’re… touching,” Michael retorted, feeling very stupid. Trevor stared at him as he got redder and sweatier. When he couldn’t take the awkwardness of Trevor staring at him while holding their dicks perfectly still in the humid, stinking locker room, he relented. “Alright, alright, just stop… starin’ at me.” Trevor shook his head.

“That closet’s got you fucked up, Mikey, geez.” He looked back down and began to slowly stroke both of their dicks. Michael relaxed and allowed himself to look too. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have any particular opinion about Trevor’s dick, but his ego admittedly swelled when he saw that he had a good half inch on him, and a fair amount of thickness too. Laying his head back down on the bench, he closed his eyes and focused on Trevor’s pleasantly warm hand. Trevor looked over him and pushed his jersey up to his neck to gaze at his pecs and hairy stomach. He concentrated more on Michael than himself; he knew that he would finish no matter what he did. As he moved his hand faster his breathing intensified, Michael raised his head again to watch his face. Trevor grinned back at him.

“Hah… you finally get to watch me up close, sweetheart,” he panted. The thought made Michael throb painfully, and the rest of his restraint broke down. He wanted more of him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bench, Trevor still straddling him, and slid his hands higher up on his legs until he was holding his ass. They locked eyes and Trevor breathed a soft laugh. He rested his free hand on Michael’s shoulder, scrunching the fabric of his jersey and pulling him slightly closer. Their faces were inches apart and Trevor’s stroking was becoming desperate. Michael admired his expression: his heavy-lidded, adoring gaze, his parted lips, and his labored breathing that shook his whole body. Michael gripped him tighter as his eyes slid closed and he arched his back. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Trevor’s face as he came, and hearing his frantic moans for the first time made him lose control too. He whimpered quietly as he gave in to Trevor’s touch. Trevor held his hand still and made sure to catch every drop. Michael slumped into him as his climax trailed off, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his face in his neck. Without thinking, he nuzzled Trevor’s hair out of the way with his nose and placed a small kiss behind his ear. Trevor shivered and a tiny gasp escaped his mouth. Michael quickly pulled back.

“Ah… sorry,” he mumbled. Trevor grinned, secretly thrilled that he had wanted to be so intimate with him. He slowly released his hand and licked his knuckles while looking Michael in the eye. He loved the taste. Michael eyed him skeptically as he raised two cum-covered fingers to his mouth, waiting for him to open it. After a few moments he parted his lips slightly, curious, and let Trevor’s fingers slide in. He immediately regretted it. His face contorted and he forcefully spit out his fingers.

“Augh! Fuck… gross,” he whined, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good, huh?” Trevor sneered as he finished off what was left on his hand. Michael raised his eyes to Trevor’s and couldn’t help cracking a grin. Trevor’s stomach fluttered.

“Shit, what am I doin’?“ Michael sighed, still smiling slightly and shaking his head.

“You’re finally letting your good ol’ buddy T take care of ya.”

“Who the fuck calls you that?”        

“You do, now.”

“Uh… sure. T.” He stared at Trevor for a few moments, a faint smile on his face. “Hey, can I get cleaned up now?” He started to get up. Trevor grabbed him by the shoulders and buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. Michael froze, confused.

“Mmmm, you smell like ass. Wish you didn’t have to shower,” Trevor mumbled into Michael’s skin.

“C’mon, let me go. I gotta get home.” He pried Trevor off him and got up to go to the showers. Trevor watched him walk for a few steps before turning back around towards him. “Hey, do you maybe wanna… study together this weekend?” he asked awkwardly. Trevor raised his eyebrows.

“’Study?’” he mocked Michael.

“Yeah. Study.” Trevor’s lip curled.

“Sure, Mikey. I’ll leave you my number so we can figure out a place. To study.”

“Great. I’ll see you around… T.” He headed to the shower, feeling better than he had in a long time. 

*** 

When Michael got out of the shower he found a scrap of paper in his locker on top of his underwear. On it he found a phone number and a badly-drawn, ejaculating dick. He texted back and forth with Trevor and decided that they would study for real under the bleachers after class tomorrow, since he didn’t have practice that day and it wasn’t supposed to be too cold. He went to sleep that night with a warmth in his stomach that, for now, drowned out the creeping feeling of shame in the back of his mind.

The next morning, Trevor woke up looking forward to school for probably the first time since he was a little kid, when home was much worse by comparison. He was so uncharacteristically cheerful that he even showered, and dug out the cleanest clothes he could find out of the pile on his floor. He quickly dressed, lit a cigarette, and hurried out.

On the way out of his bedroom, he ran into a tall, middle-aged man with a pistol on his hip coming out of the master bedroom where his mother was still sleeping. He tried not to look at him too closely, as he usually did with unfamiliar men in their trailer, but the man grabbed Trevor’s elbow as he turned away to try and get to the front door. Trevor spun around and scowled at him.

“You’re a little old for me, sweet cheeks,” he growled. The guy struck Trevor across the face, nearly knocking the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Show some respect for your step-dad, son,” he drawled in a thick southern accent. “If you know what’s good for your mother then you’re gonna have to learn who’s in charge.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Trevor was incredulous. “What the fuck makes you think you can tell me shit?”

“Your mom does, kid. We’re gettin’ married.”

“Bullshit.”

“Ask her yourself. Betty! Get out here and explain to your son that he answers to me now!”

“You don’t fucking talk to my mom like that, you prick,” Trevor growled. He snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and jammed the burning end into the man’s hand. He let go of Trevor and yelped in pain, taking another swing at him. Trevor ducked under his arm and made for the front door of the trailer, but his mother’s voice stopped him.

“Ed! What the hell is going on out here?” Mrs. Philips stood in the door of her bedroom in a threadbare pink bathrobe, bags under her eyes, her graying orange hair in disarray. She looked between Trevor and the older man incredulously, hands outstretched.

“You need to teach your boy how to treat his new step-father.” He grabbed Trevor by the collar of his jacket and gave him a shake. Mrs. Philips put her hand on his shoulder and half-assedly tugged on him.

“Come on, he’s probably already on the verge of getting kicked out of school, don’t make him late too.” She turned to Trevor, her face annoyed. “Trevor, we’ll talk about this later. Get on outta here.”  

“No, we talk about this now. Tell him,” Ed grunted. Mrs. Philips let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look, Ed and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now and we’re getting married next month. He has money and a good job, and he’ll take care of me since you leave me home alone all day.” She looked accusingly at Trevor, making him feel horribly guilty.

“Mom, you can do better than this gross piece of shit, please-“ he was cut off by a fist to the nose.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Trevor!” Mrs. Philips screamed. “How many times have I had to call the goddamn cops because you can’t keep yourself out of a fight?” She threw her hands in the air in resignation.

“You disrespectful piece of shit! You should be grateful to have me around. You obviously need me if this dump is all that your whore of a mother can provide for you.” Through his bloodied face, Trevor screamed and dove headfirst into Ed, knocking him into the master bedroom. His mother stumbled backwards trying to avoid being hit by Ed’s body as it fell to the floor. Trevor straddled his chest and reared up to wail on him when he felt an arm around his wrist holding him back. He froze, eyes wild and heart racing, until he was jerked to his feet. Mrs. Philips spun him around to face her as she glared at him scornfully. He wilted under her gaze.

“Now you listen here, all I’ve tried to do since your dad ran off is try to get you a father figure, and this is the thanks I get? You’ve scared off every man I’ve ever brought into this family and I’m tired of it.” She continued glowering at Trevor as Ed sputtered on the floor behind him. His eyes stung and blood from his nostrils was starting to drip down onto his shirt.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just-” he stammered.

“All you’re doing is making things harder for me. That’s all you ever do! If you really cared about me you would appreciate all these things I do for you instead of always having to make a goddamn scene out of everything.”

“Of course I care about you, Mom, I love you more than anything-” She cut him off with sarcastic laugh.

“Hah! You just attacked your mother’s fiance because you _care_? God help me, where did I go so wrong with you? You’re lucky to have me, you know, because nobody else is ever gonna want to have to deal with your crap.” Trevor stared at the ground and absentmindedly wiped at his bloody nose, trying to keep it together.

“...you’re right. Thanks so much, Mom,” he choked out. “I’m sorry for making things so hard for you.” Mrs. Philips sighed and, after a few moments, began to wipe at Trevor’s face with the sleeve of her bathrobe. He could just barely make out the scent of her perfume on it.

“Just be grateful that Ed’s agreed to step in, you know I’m not going to be happy if you don’t start listening to him. You want me to be happy, right?” Trevor looked at her pleadingly.

“Yeah, I will, of course.” He would try to avoid it as much as possible.

“Well, we’ll see if you can actually manage that. Try not to get into any _more_ trouble at school today. I’m not about to move us again if you get expelled.” She turned him around by his shoulders and nudged him towards the door before helping Ed finish getting up from the floor. He shooed her away and sat on her bed facing the wall, still winded. Trevor looked back over his shoulder at his mom, hoping for a hug or even just a pat on the back. When she followed Ed back to the bed instead, he hunched his shoulders and quickly sprinted out of the trailer. He unchained his bike from the railing outside the front door with some difficulty, as his hands were still shaking. After he climbed on and started on his way towards the school, he finally allowed himself to cry.

*** 

Trevor was late to his first class. He had stopped in the second-floor bathroom beforehand to clean up his face up and finish with his bout of tears. While he was slumped over the sink, shoulders heaving, the door opened behind him. He looked hopefully towards it thinking Michael might be there. However, the confused and terrified student standing there was a random kid he had never seen before. He looked like he was probably a freshman that didn’t know that nobody came to this bathroom to actually use the toilet. Trevor became unreasonably enraged just looking at not-Michael and, before the kid could react, he had him by the collar against the bathroom wall.

“Oh god, oh god, p-please don’t hurt me! I-I ain’t ever done anything to you, s-sir!” the kid stammered in a high-pitched southern accent. Hearing it made Trevor even angrier.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t beat the shit out of you eat your insides!” he barked, staring him in the eye. The blood and tears covering his face only served to make his glare more terrifying.

“P-p-please! I-I’ll give you anything you want! I got… I got twenty dollars in my pocket, or I can… do your homework, or-“

“Shut up! Get the fuck out of here and don’t come here again. And if you tell a single fucking person… what the hell’s your name?”

“F-Floyd, sir!”

“Floyd! You tell a fucking soul and your ass is mine. Understand?”

“Oh, th-thank you, sir! You’ll never see me again, I promise!” Trevor released his grip and Floyd ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway faster than anything he had ever seen. He tripped over his feet and fell on his face a few times and Trevor was pretty sure he had peed himself at some point. When Floyd was finally out of sight, he closed the door and leaned back over the sink, the rest of his breath leaving his body. He had no tears left, so he rinsed his face off and decided he should at least make it to the second half of his first class. He stared in the mirror and took a deep breath. He hoped his mom was okay. 

*** 

Michael watched the door of their calculus classroom for Trevor to walk in. He was the last one to arrive, and as soon as he got through the door Michael noticed the large purple lump on his cheek and dried blood on his shirt. He looked forward to hearing whose ass Trevor had kicked today, and thought it might be fun to join him next time. Trevor didn’t return the look or the tiny nod Michael gave him as he strode over to his seat. He figured he just hadn’t noticed.

When class was over, the two of them remained in their seats while all the other students scrambled for the door. Mrs. Madrazo, on her way out, noticed Trevor grinning at her as usual, and gave him a small smile. Finally alone in the classroom, Michael turned around to look at Trevor.

“Hey, T. Man, you look like shit. What the hell happened?”

“I met my new step-dad. Nice guy. Not my type though,” Trevor answered lethargically, his smile long gone. Michael’s face fell.

“Geez. Sorry. You still wanna-“

“Please, let’s stop with the pleasantries and get the fuck outta here.” Trevor stood up and waited for Michael to follow him. They walked together to the football field in an awkward silence, so close to one another that their hands brushed against one another more than a couple times. Neither jerked their hand away. Once they were under the bleachers, Michael lit a cigarette and offered one to Trevor, who took it gratefully. In the chaos of this morning he had forgotten his pack and didn’t feel like stealing any. He leaned in close and lit his cigarette off of the burning end of Michael’s instead of with the lighter that had been offered to him. He laid back against the closest steel beam and closed his eyes while Michael sat facing him and took out his calculus textbook and notes, along with a pair of thin black reading glasses. He tried to get some work done, but the silence between them was too distracting. He stole furtive gazes at Trevor for a while before reaching out and gently brushing the ugly bruise on his cheek with his fingertips. Trevor winced but didn’t move away. Michael then cupped that side of his face and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. Trevor opened his eyes slightly to peek at him.

“Hey… you okay?” Michael asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ wonderful, can’t you tell?” Trevor mumbled around his cigarette.

“Uh… sorry. Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“What are you, my fucking therapist?” Trevor growled. Michael suddenly felt very nervous. He averted his gaze and started to retract his hand but Trevor kept it held against his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. “Look, I got beat up. That’s it. Happens all the time.” Michael stared at him, unsure of what to say. He was pretty sure he knew how he felt, but didn’t want to say something else stupid. Instead he just got up on his knees, wrapped his arms around Trevor’s shoulders and hugged him. Trevor was briefly too surprised to move, but quickly relaxed and held him back. The rest of his bitterness slipped away, for now at least. He wanted to savor this for as long as he could. With Michael he couldn’t be sure how long his affection would last, but it seemed that in the privacy under the bleachers he was much more generous with it. After a few seconds, he felt Michael inhale against his shoulder and he suppressed a grin.

“T, did you actually shower today?” came Michael’s muffled voice. He _had_ noticed.

“Don’t get used to it, sugar tits.” He absentmindedly rubbed Michael’s back and enjoyed the closeness. Too soon for him, however, Michael pulled away and rubbed his shoulder once more before returning to his homework. He wanted more but didn’t want to scare him off after doing so much work on him. He settled for watching his adorable, consternated face, caught off guard by his cute new glasses, as he tried to figure out the problems for today.

They sat in a more comfortable silence until Michael gave up and begrudgingly asked Trevor for help. As much as it hurt his pride to ask someone like Trevor for academic advice, he knew that he was a natural at math and barely needed to pay attention in class to understand the material. He needed to keep good grades in order to stay on the football team, so it was worth the insult. Trevor delighted in the fact that Michael deferred to him with calculus, and he didn’t mind sitting close together while they looked at his textbook, either. They worked for a couple of hours until it became too dark to see, at which point they both wanted to invite the other over, but thought better of it. Before they parted ways, they rehashed their weekend plans to “study” over the weekend. Michael’s parents would be away on a trip. They had the place to themselves.

On the way home, excited as he was, the warmth in Trevor’s stomach turned cold as he remembered this morning. He wouldn’t be able to deal with Ed messing with him again, or even worse, messing with his mom. Michael, on the other hand, was trying to formulate an excuse for coming home so late. He would probably tell his parents that he’d gone out with Amanda; he would rather get yelled at for being irresponsible than get reprimanded and possibly have his ass kicked for hanging out with the kid who was getting himself the reputation of a menace, even among the PTO. Though he looked forward to the weekend, his face turned hot with humiliation at the thought of his parents finding out who would be spending the weekend at their house. He would make sure they never did.


	3. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of firsts. 
> 
> Warning: lots of sex.

_November 1995_

Michael and Trevor hung out under the bleachers every day for the rest of that week, either during lunch or after calculus when Michael didn’t have practice. When he did, Trevor always came to watch. Though he wanted to look out for his mom, he found it more and more unbearable to spend time at home while Ed was there and welcomed the excuse to stay out. Michael was starting to have to come up with excuses for Amanda as to why he hadn’t taken her on a date in almost a week. He told her that he was getting tutoring after class, which was half true. He left out the other half, which involved a lot of dick sucking. As far as he could tell, Amanda hadn’t seen him and Trevor together yet, so she either believed his excuse or figured he was sleeping around with other girls. That was fine with him as long as she didn’t suspect that he was getting seriously involved with another guy, let alone with Trevor Philips.

Trevor was excited to get out of his trailer for the entire weekend. On Friday night he raided the cabinets and jammed as many beers as he could fit into his backpack. He made sure that his mother would be ok for a few days and hurried out of the trailer before Ed got home. He biked as fast as he could against the cold towards Michael’s neighborhood. It took about twenty minutes after leaving the trailer park before the small and modest homes along the main road gave way to houses larger than any family would ever need, and then Trevor knew he was getting close. He arrived at Michael’s address an hour after he had said his parents would be gone, so he rode right up one side of the semicircular driveway and banged his fist on the front door.

The door swung open and Trevor was immediately engulfed in a hug from a warm and slightly swaying Michael. When he let Trevor go to pull him inside, he noticed that his cheeks were pink and there was alcohol on his breath, and he had a huge smile on his face. He took Trevor’s chilled hands in his toasty ones and pulled him inside the house. He was caught off guard, but the feeling quickly turned into elation.

“Got an early start there, eh? What’ve your parents got?” Trevor asked, setting down his bursting backpack and jacket by the door. Michael led him by the hand into the spacious kitchen, where there were several cabinets open that contained dozens of shining bottles in all shapes and colors, any type of alcohol imaginable. He gestured to them with an unsteady flourish. Trevor was mesmerized by the selection.

“Holy shit, you’re fuckin’ loaded,” he exhaled. The net value of all the alcohol in the room was probably more than the combined worth of every trailer his mom had ever owned. Looking around, he was having trouble deciding what he wanted first. After a minute or so of browsing, he realized that it wasn’t there.

“Hey Mikey, this is great and all but I kinda just want some beer right now. Wanna join me?” Michael’s eyes lit up.

“Fuck, do I.” They retrieved Trevor’s backpack and started working on the beers he had stuffed in it. They lounged on the luxurious sofa in the living room while black and white movies played in the background on the massive TV. Trevor had most of the beers since Michael was already pretty sloppy, but he enjoyed a few as well. As they drank they talked about class and complained about other students and teachers they hated. The room became very cozy and blurry around the edges before too long. With his flushed cheeks and dopey grin, Michael was about the most beautiful thing Trevor had ever seen. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him, and soon couldn’t keep his hands to himself either. Sprawled out on the couch, Michael allowed Trevor to crawl on top of him and pull off his shirt. He traced every inch of his chest and stomach with his fingertips, excited for the chance to finally touch him like this. He loved Michael’s stockiness; he was a little bit chubby, but muscular underneath, perfectly solid and always radiating warmth. The prominence of his pecs enticed him too, and he squeezed them gleefully until Michael grumbled at him in annoyance. Snickering, he lifted his own shirt over his head, offering himself for Michael to touch.

Michael reached out and cautiously ran his hands up and down Trevor’s chest. Though he had found guys attractive before, he’d never touched one this intimately and wasn’t sure what to expect. He was surprised at how shapely Trevor was, and how his broad shoulders curved softly to narrow hips. He was more surprised at how much he enjoyed staring at him. Trevor had several small scars on his torso that Michael brushed with his fingertips. He would ask about them another time. For now he pulled him close so they were chest to chest and rubbed his back slowly and tenderly. He felt a cluster of small, round scars between his shoulders; no need to ask what those were. With one hand he gently stroked that area, and with the other he ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair, starting behind his ear and following it down to the back of his neck. He still enjoyed how supple it was. With Trevor’s weight on top of him and the alcohol working on his ability to stay conscious, he began to fall asleep, as he usually did when he drank too much. When Trevor noticed he was initially annoyed but soon realized how badly he had been wanting this, to just be close to Michael without any interruptions or anything else to worry about. He stayed awake for a bit longer, tracing circles on Michael’s chest and listening to his steady breaths. Eventually he drifted off as well, feeling incredibly content. 

*** 

The next morning, another cold, snowy Saturday, Michael was briefly surprised to find Trevor asleep on his chest until he remembered the past night. It was then that his head began to throb and he felt sick with an unpleasant hangover. Despite how bad he felt, he didn’t want to get up and ruin what was going on. Trevor’s head was resting against his chest and he was snoring softly. This was probably the calmest he had ever seen him. He felt lucky that Trevor had showered semi-recently since his nose was almost buried in his hair. One of Trevor’s hands was curled up against his face and the other hung off the edge of the sofa. Soft gray light filtered through the curtains covering the large windows at the front of the house, lighting the room gently enough not to worsen Michael’s headache. The TV was still tuned to the Vinewood Classics channel, so he kept half an eye on it while stroking Trevor’s hair again, trying to distract himself from his nausea. This whole morning felt slightly dream-like, letting him briefly forget that he shouldn’t be at all okay with how he felt when he looked at Trevor. He tried to keep that at the back of his mind until his parents got home tomorrow. The next time he gazed down at Trevor, he was beginning to stir. He grumbled incoherently into Michael’s skin and rubbed his eyes. When he lifted himself up and checked whose chest he had woken up on, he broke into a grin. Michael now noticed that there was a large, rapidly-cooling puddle of drool between his pecs.

“Morning, sunshine. You look like ass,” Trevor croaked, his voice gravelly. Michael almost threw up once his breath hit his nostrils. He covered his nose and tried to keep it in.

“Oh Jesus, I think I’m gonna hurl,” he groaned. Trevor hopped off him to grab a cigarette and gave Michael one as well. After they lounged around and smoked for a while, Michael suggested going to the only diner in town to get brunch. Trevor was ecstatic that Michael had accidentally asked him on a date. Michael wanted to shower first, so he invited Trevor to hang out in his room until he was done. It looked how Trevor expected it to look: spacious, full of sports trophies and NYHS football memorabilia, and pretty boring otherwise. When Michael stepped into the bathroom, Trevor jumped into his enormous bed and hugged his pillow to his face, inhaling greedily. He remembered being so close to him last night and what he’d wanted to do. He reached into his underwear and was able to get himself off within a minute, all the while breathing in Michael’s scent. Afterwards, he put the bed back together and looked around his room some more until Michael came out of the bathroom looking a little better but still feeling terrible. After he got ready, they headed out to Michael’s slick black sedan and drove to town.

The snow was just heavy enough to coat the surroundings in bright white, but not too heavy to drive in. Trevor put his dirty boots up on the dashboard, which Michael griped about for most of the way. They arrived at the diner shortly after 1pm when the lunch rush was dying down and ordered the greasiest, heaviest items on the menu. Michael also ordered a milkshake to share, which Trevor wound up drinking most of while he wasn’t looking. Their waitress was a middle-aged woman with a perm and too much makeup for her age. Trevor hit on her more than once, which made Michael more jealous than he wanted to admit. He got back his attention by wrapping his hand around Trevor’s, which rested on the table invitingly. Trevor’s heart jumped in his chest: just what he wanted. They held hands across the table until the food arrived, at which point Michael quickly withdrew. They gorged themselves in a comfortable silence and felt better every minute. As they left the diner afterwards Trevor threw a wink back at the waitress, who blushed. Michael roughly took his hand and pulled him out to the car.

They drove around downtown, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind: school, the other students, sex, their respective sob stories. Michael learned about Trevor’s family and the father and brother that he hadn’t heard from in years, and his wonderful, perfect mother who did everything she could for him. Trevor talked about Ed, unconsciously rubbing the now yellow bruise on his cheek, and recounted what he could remember about his previous step-fathers. He was pretty sure Ed was the seventh. Michael, feeling a little guilty for complaining, talked about his dad reliving the glory days through him and having rigid guidelines for how he wanted Michael to grow up. He had no qualms about using violence to toughen him up and keep him in line. His mother tried her best to ignore the family’s issues and focus on establishing herself as a pillar of the community. Their enormous house was often full of neighbors, other parents, and important people, to whom Michael’s parents would show off what a model son he was. Michael hated it and he hated all of them too. Trevor admitted he was kind of impressed at how well he put on a show, even though he despised what he was trying to be. Michael was glad at least one person appreciated it. He felt like he should mention Amanda as well, so that Trevor at least knew whose back they were sneaking around behind. Trevor thought the whole thing was ridiculous, which he already knew. He explained that his parents thought she was perfect for him, the ideal daughter-in-law: popular, pretty, influential. They didn’t know that the two of them had met and hooked up at a team party sophomore year and only then did they get together. Trevor felt a little bit sick thinking about them together and helpfully reminded Michael that he was _real_ and that he didn’t have to hide anything from him. Michael rolled his eyes but was secretly grateful.

Eventually Trevor got bored of driving around and wanted to go back to Michael’s house. They rotted on the sofa for a few more hours, sampling from the liquor cabinet and eating pizza. This time they watched trashy shows about cops and car chases, Trevor’s choice. Michael hated it, but tried not to complain too much. They sat almost shoulder-to-shoulder, and when Michael yawned, he stretched his arms and rested one of them over Trevor’s shoulders. Trevor looked at him with amusement on his face.

“Holy shit, you’re lame as fuck,” he grinned. “This shit work on Amanda too?”

“Worked on a lot of girls. But they only sucked me off _after_ this part.”  

“Shit, I can’t believe this actually gets you laid.”

“Most people prefer a little more subtlety than a blowjob, believe it or not.”

“ _I’m_ not most people. You don’t need to do this fake crap with me, Mikey. If you wanna fuck just say so.”

“I do, but… I dunno, you’re supposed to do this kinda thing with your… uh… never mind.” Trevor stared at Michael, who was looking away. He wanted so badly to kiss him but he knew that it would scare him off. Plus, he had no idea how. Instead he got off the sofa and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“We can do anything you want, sugar. Just tell me.” He rubbed Michael’s thighs and looked up at him with fierce devotion. Michael hesitated a bit before brushing Trevor’s cheek with his fingertips.

“Let’s go upstairs. You ever get fucked in a bed before?” Michael’s voice shook slightly. Trevor thought he might pass out. He’d wanted this since the first time he saw Michael. He hurriedly got to his feet, took his hand and nearly dragged him to his room. When he got to the bed he quickly shed all his clothes and laid down, legs open, beckoning Michael to follow him. He looked him over nervously.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Trevor grinned.

“T, ah… if we’re gonna do this, could you… maybe shower first?” Michael asked awkwardly. Trevor looked annoyed.

“You’re a real charmer, ain’t ya? How’s Amanda like it when you tell her to shower before you fuck? Girls love it when you tell ‘em they stink. Gets ‘em right on your cock.”

“No, it’s not that… I mean, you do, it’s just-“

“Then what’s the fuckin’ problem?”

“I don’t wanna put my dick in a dirty ass, alright?” Michael almost yelled. “It’s an ass, it’s gross enough already.” Trevor stuck out his legs and stared at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes and gave Michael an exaggerated sigh.

“You’re lucky I like you so much, Mikey. I should kick your ass,” Trevor grumbled as he got up and stalked past him into the bathroom. Michael waited anxiously in his room after he heard the shower turn on. He opened his bedside table to find his supply of condoms and took out a bottle of lube just in case. He really had no idea what he was doing. It felt like hours before Trevor returned from the bathroom, soggy and miserable.

“You happy now?” he complained. He had one of Michael’s towels wrapped loosely around his waist and was dripping water all over the rug. Michael grabbed the towel and uneasily helped him dry off. Trevor impatiently spread out on the bed again and gestured to a still-nervous Michael, who stood still.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” he grumbled. “Just do it like you do with a girl. ‘Cept you don’t have to take it easy on me.”

“I don’t… I’ve never done… _that_. I don’t know how.” Michael regretted this. Trevor smirked.

“Seriously? I’m surprised, Mikey. Lemme give you a show, then.” He was thrilled to be Michael’s first for something, at least. He laid back and slowly started to rub his dick while sucking on his middle fingers, eyeing Michael. He lowered them between his legs and started to push one inside little by little. Michael watched him intensely as he slid it in and out and worked up to two before very long, breathing heavier. He cautiously stepped closer and kneeled on the bed between Trevor’s legs to get a better look. He watched for a few minutes before awkwardly offering him the bottle of lubricant, unsure of what he should be doing. Trevor grinned back at him.

“You do it. Get me ready for that _monster_ ,” he growled. Michael turned red and covered his face.

“Jesus, you’re callin’ _me_ lame?” he groaned. “You’re making me regret this.”

“Shut the fuck up, you love it. Your ego’s even bigger than your dick.” It wasn’t entirely untrue. Michael rubbed his face and reluctantly opened the bottle. Trevor tingled with anticipation watching him wet his fingers. He stopped touching himself and gripped the sheets otherwise he would have come as soon as Michael’s fingers touched him. He breathed in sharply and his head fell back against the bed when he pushed two gently inside. He hadn’t realized they would be so thick, and he liked how it stung. Michael was encouraged by Trevor’s reaction, and his pants tightened significantly watching him squirm around and moan as he slid his fingers back and forth. He started to forget that he was kind of grossed out. He quickened his movements and watched Trevor get more and more worked up, biting his lip and staring excitedly back. His pants soon became uncomfortably restrictive, so he reluctantly stopped, ignoring Trevor’s whimpers of protest, and hurriedly removed his clothing. Spreading Trevor’s thighs further apart, he reached over to grab a condom from the night stand. Trevor grabbed his wrist.

“No, I wanna feel you,” he muttered. His face was flushed and his damp hair stuck to his forehead. He drew his hand up Michael’s arm and rested it on his cheek. “You’ll be the first to feel me too.” Michael’s face reddened.

“But, I don’t wanna… y’know, get… sick,” he mumbled. Trevor rolled his eyes.

“I know how to use ‘em, alright? I don’t have anything. And I ain’t gonna shit on you either.”

“Ewwww...”

“C’mon, can you just fuck me already? I want your cum all over my insides.” Michael contorted his face.

“You’re fuckin’ gross.”

“Are you gonna give it to me or not?” Trevor complained. “Fucking cocksucker. You better not- aaaah…” Michael shut him up by forcing three fingers into him. Trevor’s stare turned from angry to desperate. He held Michael’s face, keeping his gaze. “Please, sweetheart, I want you,” he panted. “Make me yours.”

Michael leered at him and positioned himself back between Trevor’s legs to wet his dick. He pulled on his hips so he was resting in his lap. Trevor almost shook with excitement as he leaned forward and positioned his dick so the tip was just touching him. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and kept eye contact, his heart thumping. He’d waited so long for this. Michael slowly pushed his hips forward and slid inside, stretching Trevor out. He moaned noisily, making Michael hot all over. He was surprised at how satisfying he felt. He watched Trevor enjoy his first few gentle thrusts before he started moving faster, which made him cry even louder. He was ecstatic. Michael groaned as his movements became harder, and he indulged in being able to be forceful. Trevor took more pleasure in it the rougher he was. He gasped for breath and gazed at him fiercely, digging his fingertips into Michael’s back. He hoped that Michael was enjoying his body just as much as he was enjoying his.

After reveling in Michael’s control as long as he needed, Trevor wanted to show him what he could do. He pulled Michael close to him and rolled them both over so that he was on top. He threw his shoulders back and ran his fingers through his hair as he began to grind his hips. Michael held onto them while Trevor rode him slowly at first, then faster. He rested his head on the sheets and lost himself in the feeling. His hips moved slightly along with Trevor’s and he enjoyed how well they fit together. He took a peek at Trevor’s face; his cheeks and chest were red and he wore the same expression that he had that day in the locker room after practice. Michael couldn’t help smirking.

“Yeah… You like that, baby?” he blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt very awkward. Trevor looked confused.

“Hah… the fuck did you just call me?” he panted. Michael’s face reddened.

“Uh… sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t stop.” Michael looked surprised, but he was pleased that Trevor liked it. He didn’t know just how much it made his heart race. Trevor thrusted his dick into his hand as he moved faster against Michael and his sighs became heavier. Michael held his hips tighter for leverage and began to fuck him roughly while laying down. Trevor yelled, gripping Michael’s chest. His movements became more erratic and jerky until he couldn’t help coming onto Michael’s chest and stomach with one last desperate moan. Michael liked the feeling. He thrusted faster, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Trevor loved his awkward expressions and watched as his face changed from intensely focused to elated.

“Yeah, c’mon, ah… please, Mikey, I want it, _please_ ,” he whined. Michael gave it to him. His fingertips dug deeper into his hips as he came too. Trevor shuddered in pleasure when he felt Michael spill into him. He was his.

When Michael’s grip weakened and he became quiet, Trevor lowered himself down so he was laying on him, ignoring the stickiness and sweat. He rested against him and let the rise and fall of Michael’s chest move him. With warm arms wrapped around him and steady breathing in his ear, Trevor quickly fell asleep, feeling incredibly important. Michael remained awake for a while longer, rubbing Trevor’s back absentmindedly and thinking. Part of him felt shameful and irrationally afraid that everyone he knew was suddenly aware of what he had done. The rest of him felt fuzzy, satisfied, at ease. He tried to focus on that part as he drifted off. The knowledge that his parents would be home tomorrow loomed at the back of his mind. 

*** 

Trevor didn’t have to check whose chest he was asleep on the next morning. He inhaled deeply and savored the scent of Michael’s skin, tinged with dried sweat. He had passing thoughts of kissing him on his cheek or his forehead, but he woke up too soon for Trevor to go through with it. Probably for the best, he thought. After a morning of slowly waking up to each other’s touch, Michael got up for a shower. Trevor stayed wrapped up in his sheets and the warmth he left behind, unsure of when he would be able to have this again. He probably wouldn’t shower again until Michael said something; he wanted his smell on him for as long as possible. They ate and smoked a few more cigarettes together before Michael had to kick Trevor out and start hiding all the evidence in the house. At the door, they shared another long, clingy hug before Trevor biked back into the cold towards the trailer park.

When he was gone Michael leaned with his back against the inside of the door, short of breath. He tried to compartmentalize his feelings so that he could act like his family expected him to, but he was finding it more difficult the more time he spent with Trevor. He shouldn’t want this so badly. He already had anything he thought he ever wanted, but Trevor had thrown all of that into question; he wasn’t even sure what he wanted anymore. All he knew was that nobody else had ever figured him out so quickly, and nobody else that knew what he was like underneath it all wanted anything to do with him. Trevor saw right through him and liked him anyway, and Michael had never had anything like that. They were opposites in a lot of respects, but they understood one another in the most meaningful ways. When he thought about how unconcerned Trevor was for other peoples’ opinions and how easily he bared his feelings, he had to admire him. He couldn’t help wanting to be close to him and see him enjoy himself. Despite that, though, he knew it was the wrong thing for him to want, and nobody could ever find out.  Trying to calm himself, he rubbed his face slowly before getting to work cleaning. He prepared himself mentally for when reality walked back through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always use condoms, kids.


	4. Not Your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A patch-up job for Michael gets heavy.

Things went on this way for a couple of weeks. They continued to study together and would sneak around and meet whenever and wherever they could to fool around: under the bleachers, the second-floor bathroom stall, sink, and windowsill, Michael’s car parked in the snowy lot by the football field. On weekends when Michael had the house to himself, they drank and fucked and sometimes stole cheap beer from the liquor store just for fun. Michael got cockier as he got better at fucking Trevor, and he learned how to take it from him too. They couldn’t get enough of each other. As much as Michael enjoyed all this, though, he was getting anxious trying to keep everything in balance. He struggled to please his dad, keep Amanda both happy and in the dark, and hang around with Trevor all at once. At the back of his mind he was terrified that someone would see them together and ruin everything. It was wearing on him.

Trevor was preoccupied most of the time thinking about the next time he would see Michael. He almost felt like he was dreaming, except for the times when he would see Michael with his arm around Amanda in the hallway and was brought back to his senses. Part of him always got angry, but for the most part he just ached to be the one he was showing off. He wanted to jump into Michael’s arms and kiss him in front of everybody and make him his for real, but instead he just had to stare at him as he walked by. Sometimes Michael would look apologetically back at him. Whenever they met after those times, Trevor was even more aggressively affectionate, desperate for Michael’s touch and trying to make sure he still had his attention. Michael always looked forward to it.

One day between classes, Amanda caught the look that Michael gave Trevor. Michael was leaned against a locker chatting with Amanda with his hand on her waist. They leaned in close to one another about to kiss when Trevor walked by on the way to his third class. He made eye contact with Michael just before he closed his eyes, and he froze. Trevor continued on his way, chest tight, staring at Michael until he turned a corner. Michael wasn’t careful and turned his head to follow him down the hallway without thinking. Amanda, expecting to be kissed, opened her eyes and followed his gaze, mortified to see who he was watching so longingly. Trevor was the last person she expected to see. Later on that day, she would go on to put everything together. She was furious at Michael, but knew she had it good with him. For now, she would try to ignore it, as long as nobody would find out and it wouldn’t affect their plans. He promised, feeling extremely guilty.

The next day he slipped up again. During practice, he was on edge from the previous day and from trying to keep everything under wraps. He tried to burn off some of his anxious energy by playing extra aggressively and being more vocal than most days. Trevor was immersed in watching him, as usual. After a particularly exciting play, Michael congratulated his teammate with a slap on the ass, probably too hard for a gesture between two straight guys. He flinched and turned around, jokingly hitting Michael on the shoulder.

“Easy there, faggot. At least take me to dinner first,” he teased, searching Michael’s face for a laugh in return. Michael’s face reddened and he pulled his helmet off, glaring.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” he glowered. The other kid looked at him dismissively.

“Dude, it was just a joke. Lighten up.” Michael’s stress boiled over, and he lost control of his temper. He pushed the kid by his shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards. He yelled and cursed at Michael, who advanced on him, too angry to pay attention to the fists at the guy’s sides. Before he could defend himself, he got a punch to the nose and staggered backwards. In the stands, Trevor shot up and rushed down the bleacher steps towards the field. He didn’t want to miss out on the fun. Michael held his nose and took a swing in retaliation, which caught the kid on the side of the face. At this point, Trevor had made it to where the crowd was gathering, and everybody was too focused on Michael and his teammate to notice him. He shoved them out of the way until he could see who had hit Michael and delivered the strongest punch he could to his face, splitting his knuckles in the process. The other boy stumbled back and those in the crowd that noticed Trevor began to back away. Trevor drove his knee into the kid’s stomach and groin a couple times, sending him falling to the ground winded. He looked around the group for Michael, who he spotted on the ground as the others rushed to help the boy he’d just beat up. His nose was bloody and someone must have kicked him in the face since he had a large gash on his forehead. Trevor helped him up and began to lead him off the field towards the parking lot. Michael leaned on his shoulder as they walked to his car, and Trevor ordered him to drive to his trailer. He couldn’t protest. He drove in silence to the trailer park, trying not to get blood on his white leather seats. 

*** 

The door to the trailer swung open and banged against the wall as Trevor burst through the entrance with Michael following closely behind him, holding his nose. He took him by the elbow and led him towards the bathroom, which was as outdated and grimy as the rest of the trailer, if not more so. He was grateful that nobody was home.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Townley. Sit down,” Trevor instructed as he pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it to the ground, now in only dirty jeans and a cutoff shirt. The sickly powder-blue toilet creaked as Michael slumped heavily onto the seat, the rest of his breath leaving his body. Thick gobs of dark red dripped from his nostrils, falling between his knees and forming a small puddle on the cracked tiles. The open wound on his forehead leaked a slow stream of blood down his left cheek that snaked down his neck and spread across the front of his jersey. Trevor dug through the cabinet above the sink to retrieve a half-empty bottle of rubbing alcohol, a roll of gauze, and some large bandages. He elbowed the door closed, rinsed the nearest reasonably clean washcloth in the sink, and turned back to Michael.

“Jesus, that’s a real good look on you, but can you stop bleeding all over my fuckin’ bathroom?” he grumbled. He straddled Michael and sat on his lap.

“I will if you hurry and fix me up already,” Michael griped back. When he relaxed, he instinctively rested his hands on Trevor’s thighs. Trevor pretended not to notice, but he felt his face begin to flush and his pants get a little tighter. He lifted Michael’s face up by his chin and began to clean it using soft strokes with the washcloth. Michael was caught off guard by his gentleness; he couldn’t help feeling safe under his familiar touch, especially after what had happened. He closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, briefly forgetting about how much his whole face hurt. He could stay like this for much longer, he thought. Trevor’s chest fluttered.

“Don’t get too comfortable, sweetheart. This is gonna hurt and I don’t wanna hear you bitch about it,” he grinned. He covered a wad of gauze in rubbing alcohol and began to dab at the wound on Michael’s forehead.

“Ow, fuck!” Michael recoiled at the sting. Trevor sighed and held his head still to finish cleaning. Michael gritted his teeth and winced through the rest of the process.

“Since when were you such a fucking pussy?” Trevor complained, throwing the bloody gauze across the room and opening up a large bandage.

“Ugh… fuck you. I’ve had enough of this crap today,” Michael groaned back, staring towards the bathtub slightly embarrassed. Trevor stood up and leaned over him, lining up the bandage to cover his cleaned cut. He sat back down and held the sides of his face as he smoothed out the bandage with his thumbs. Michael relaxed under his touch again, and this time he couldn’t stop himself from sighing. Trevor felt warmth spread in his chest when he stared at his content, beat-up face. He probably stared for way too long, but Michael didn’t seem to notice. After fighting with himself for what felt like minutes, he moved in closer. He tried to hide his shaky breathing as he placed a kiss on the bandage. He leaned back to look at Michael, hoping that he wouldn’t be greeted by a face that would make him regret it.

He couldn’t read Michael’s expression. Michael himself wasn’t sure what to think either. Part of him wanted to push Trevor off him and run back to what he knew, even if he hated it: popularity, admiration, the prettiest cheerleader in the squad, and no secret bathroom encounters with the delinquent sitting on his lap. The other part wouldn’t let him move, enjoying the warm hands around his face that belonged to someone who knew how selfish and dishonest he was and adored him anyway. He sat there staring stupidly back at Trevor. Reassured by Michael’s lack of disgust, he moved closer again. He figured this was his best chance to finally do what he’d wanted to for so long. He had to take it before either he or Michael came to their senses. Cheeks flushed and heart racing, he closed his eyes and carefully placed his lips on Michael’s. They tasted like cigarettes and blood. Michael didn’t resist, instead closing his eyes and opening his lips slightly to meet Trevor’s. Unsure what to do, Trevor stayed with his face against Michael’s for what felt like forever, though the kiss only lasted an awkward few seconds before he pulled away. They stared uncomfortably at each other for too long before Michael finally spoke.

“Wow, T, that really sucked,” Michael teased nervously. “I’d have expected you of all people to know how to kiss someone.” Trevor tensed, his chest tight again.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon, you’ve fucked at least half the school since you got here, haven’t you? How the hell are you so bad at this?”

“I haven’t _kissed_ any of them. It’s not like they matter to me.”

“What’s that got to do with it? You’re tellin’ me that that was your first kiss? Heh…  shit, that’s weird.” Trevor stood up angrily, glowering at a surprised Michael.

“What’s your fucking problem? Is it any of your fucking business that nobody else means anything to me?” He glared at Michael, his hands shaking. Michael stared back, confused, and raised his hands in submission. Trevor turned his back on him and leaned on the edge of the sink, shoulders slumped in disappointment. “Shit, here I am like a fucking asshole thinking that we actually were something. What- what even am I to you then, huh? Some easy bitch from class trying to get at your dick so I can brag about it? Did that kiss even fucking mean anything to you?” He turned on Michael again, eyes angry.

“Trev, I-“

“Fuck you, get the fuck out of here, I don’t want to look at your stupid face any more.” Trevor kept his eyes locked with Michael’s and pointed to the door.

“T, c’mon, lemme talk.” Michael stood up and cautiously approached Trevor, fully aware that he was likely to snap and give him a new set of wounds to clean up if he wasn’t careful. He slowly wrapped his arms around Trevor’s waist and rested his hands on the rim of the sink behind him. Trevor allowed the closeness for now, but didn’t reciprocate. “Baby, I’m… look, ‘course it means something, you don’t see making out with every girl in school, do you?”

“Oh yeah, I must be real fuckin’ special,” Trevor scoffed. “And how many of your girlfriends have you convinced that you’re not a lying piece of shit, huh? How’s that working out?”

“None. I really don’t care enough to be quite fuckin’ honest. They don’t really _know_ me like you do, and I really don’t need to keep ‘em around long enough for them to find out.” Trevor stared at him.

“You’re a turd, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do, you won’t let me forget.”

“What about _Amanda_ , does she know you don’t give a shit about her either?” Trevor probably sounded a little too enthusiastic. Michael’s face turned pink.

“Ah… That’s not… totally true, I-… I dunno… She knows, though, about-” Michael stammered.

“Shit, really?” Trevor cracked a wide grin, happier than he should have been. “Man, you really are a shit liar.” He rested his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “So she knows you’re banging the class fuck-up behind her back and she still hasn’t dumped your stupid ass?”

“Hey, she wants to be Prom Queen and I’m her ticket,” Michael shrugged sheepishly. “We got plans.” Trevor rolled his eyes.

“ _Jesus,_ that’s the stupidest fucking thing you’ve said all day. You two deserve each other, you know, with all that fake idyllic bullshit. Makes me wanna puke.” Michael scoffed and rested his forehead against Trevor’s; he tensed briefly but allowed it. Michael now filled his space, and he couldn’t help feeling warm and more than a little turned on, his anger subsiding.

“If that’s what I really wanted would I still be anywhere near your nasty ass?” He tilted his head to look him in the eyes. Trevor bit his bottom lip to stifle his grin. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and relaxed against the sink, pressing as much of himself against him as he could. Michael moved in close to kiss him, but he twisted his head away.

“M, stop,” he mumbled.

“What now?”

“Not unless you _mean_ it.” Trevor stared into his eyes with an intense and vaguely threatening glare. After a few moments’ hesitation, Michael held Trevor’s chin and gently dragged his thumb down his lower lip, opening his mouth slightly. Trevor let out a shaky breath and his eyes slipped closed. Michael parted his own lips and slowly removed the distance between them, closing his lips around Trevor’s. Any last thoughts he had about who he used to be slipped away. Trevor hummed quietly, squeezing his eyes tight and holding him closer. Michael led him into deeper and heavier kisses and he was content to let him take over. He indulged in Michael’s affection, itching to see where he would take him. He quickly picked up on his rhythm and was able to match his movements. Before long he was breathless and holding Michael against him by his belt loops, close enough to feel his hard-on against his own. Michael leaned further into him, forcing him against the sink and grinding their hips together. Trevor let out a deep groan that was stifled by Michael’s mouth. He grinned widely and pulled back.

“God, what are ya, some kinda horny teenager?” he smirked. Michael returned his expression.

“Yeah.” He untucked Trevor’s shirt from his jeans and crept his hands up his sides. Trevor’s skin tingled under their broad warmth. He pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply before running his hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants, tugging them open. Michael yanked off Trevor’s shirt and pulled his own bloodstained jersey over his head, discarding everything on the bathroom floor. He leaned over Trevor again, who accepted a sloppy, breathy kiss. He took Michael’s hands and hurriedly led him across the hallway to his room. He felt like his chest might explode with joy. 

*** 

Trevor insisted that Michael kiss him the entire time they fucked. Afterwards, they lounged in Trevor’s bed together, pillows propped up against the headboard, and smoked. When Trevor finished his cigarette, he turned over on his side with his head on Michael’s shoulder, gazing sleepily up at him. Michael wrapped his arm around his shoulders and eyed him back.

“Hey, Mikey. So... am I like your girlfriend now or what?” he asked hesitantly. Michael rubbed Trevor’s shoulder and looked at him thoughtfully.

“Heh, I guess so. Just don’t tell anybody. I gotta stay on Amanda’s good side for now.”

“Doesn’t she already hate your guts?”

“Kind of. But we need each other, even if it sucks at this point. We just gotta deal with it until prom. I kinda owe it to her for all the shit I put her through.” A pang of jealousy shot through Trevor’s chest and landed heavy in his stomach. Michael could see it in his face, so he quickly leaned down to kiss him. “But I don’t need her the same way I need you, T. You know that, right?”

“’Course I know you need me, I keep you normal. I just didn’t think you’d admit it.”

 _“You_ keep me normal? That’s rich.”

“It’s true and you know it. Without me you would have turned into a miserable fat fuck with a bitch wife and probably shitty annoying kids after graduation.”

“Yeah, normal.”

“No, weird and fake and full of bullshit. It’s not what you want and you obviously need me to remind you of that.”

“Whatever you say, T. As long we keep this whole _normal_ situation between us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. But don’t blame me if you can’t keep yourself from screaming my name every time you guys fuck.” Michael scoffed.

“That ain’t gonna be a problem. She hasn’t wanted me to touch her since she found out who’s been on my dick. Grossed her out.” He took a long puff of his cigarette. Trevor was proud of himself.

“Problem solved. You just keep up your little shit show and then come to me when you want a good fuck.”

“I thought we were more than that now.”

“That can mean whatever we want. Sometimes you just wanna drink and get sucked off and I’m happy to oblige.” He held Michael’s face and kissed him on the cheek, lingering there a while. “Hey… I love you, sugar tits,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Geez, stop… callin’ me that,” Michael groaned, but his cheeks were pink and he felt tingly all over.

“ _Never_.”

 

 


	5. Dead of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going like a dream, and Trevor is afraid of waking up. 
> 
> Also: Michael is a whiny bottom

_December 1995_

For the last week of practice before the playoffs, Michael was suspended from the football team for getting in that fight. He didn’t dare tell his parents about it, but the coach called them anyway a few days afterwards. He was back over at Trevor’s place for another patch-up before he had even healed from the last one. Even though he knew Michael could handle it, Trevor was furious. Michael wouldn’t let him storm over to his house and kick his dad’s ass, so he put that energy into aggressively caring for him. He cleaned him up, fucked him gently, and kissed every inch of him. Michael was getting used to not having to be in control all the time, and he was starting to like it; it was a relief he didn’t get to enjoy often. Trevor was the last person he would have expected to keep him sane, but he was grateful.

When winter break started Trevor was reminded of how much being at home sucked. Without the chance to be out all day at school or with Michael, plus being snowed in a good amount of the time, he was starting to go crazy being stuck either alone or with Ed all day. Ed and his mom had gotten married at some point when he wasn’t around, but nothing else had changed like she promised it would. Ed sat around drinking and watching TV all day while Mrs. Philips slept a lot. Most of the time he couldn’t spend time with his mother or help her around the house without Ed forcing himself into the conversation and belittling her in some way or another. She usually brushed it off but Trevor always came to her defense. He held back from physically fighting him while his mom was there, but he carried his pocket knife with him at all times, just in case. The lack of Michael’s affection was also starting to take its toll. He had to re-adjust to being treated like an afterthought at best and garbage at worst. He was harshly reminded of what he really meant to anyone in the world other than Michael Townley. He’d been spoiled.

He longed to see Michael again, but his parents were constantly home preparing for their annual Christmas party that the whole neighborhood and more was invited to. They made Michael stay home and help them out and he obviously couldn’t go over there to see him. When the night of Christmas Eve finally arrived, he had no interest in spending any more time with Ed, but he had nowhere else to go. He sulked off to his room to occupy himself until he could sleep for the night.

Michael sat alone in his room with the lights off, listening to the sounds of laughter and the clattering of dishes floating up the stairs. He’d refused to socialize with his parents’ friends as he’d been forced to do for every Christmas party before this one. He knew that his father would want to parade him around as a shining example of what a son should be, which for Michael was everything he hated about himself. He’d probably also tell everyone that his black eye and split lip were from football. This year he just couldn’t stomach faking it, and opted to sulk in his room in the dark. He felt isolated and antsy. His stomach was full of a warm, tingling energy that refused to leave him alone and prevented him from sleeping through the party. He laid stiff in bed, mind racing, until he realized what it was that he needed. 

*** 

“Fuck, fuck, aah...” Trevor moaned. He was on the brink of finishing when his phone rang on his desk. Running out of breath and more than a little annoyed, he picked up the phone, only because he knew who would be calling him.

“The fuck do you want?” he panted harshly into the phone.

“Uh… you busy?” came Michael’s voice from the other end.

“Yeah, I’m in the middle of meditating. Could you hurry it up?”

“Oh, ah…  Do you think you could come over?”

"Don’t you have that stupid Christmas party bullshit to deal with?”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m bored outta my fuckin’ mind.”           

“You want me to come over and fuck things up?”

“No! No, T, don’t do anything crazy. Just… come around the back of the house, you can get in through my window.”

“Aww, Mikey, how romantic.”

“Yeah yeah, just get over here. And don’t let anyone see you or my parents are gonna call the fucking cops.” 

*** 

Trevor biked through the biting cold, trying not to lose control on the ice that covered the poorly-lit main roads. As he approached Michael’s neighborhood, the opulent decorations covering the fronts of all the sizeable houses lit up the icy road and the snow-covered lawns with a rainbow of soft colors. Through the windows were warm, happy families and gatherings of friends feasting and enjoying each other’s company. It made Trevor sick. He approached Michael’s house and saw the driveway filled with shiny cars and the front rooms filled with shiny people, drinking and laughing. He cut through the yard and hid his bike in the shrubbery lining the property. He ducked under the windows on the side and back of the house until he made it under Michael’s window on the second floor. Michael wasn’t visible, so he balled up some wet snow in his gloved hands and lobbed it at the window, where it landed with a loud thud and broke apart. Almost instantly Michael appeared in the window, eyes panicked, and opened it.

“Jesus, T! You couldn’t fuckin’ text me? Do you want the whole fuckin’ house to hear you?” Michael whispered harshly down to him.

“Just let me in, Princess. I’m freezing my fucking balls off,” Trevor retorted. Michael gave him an exasperated sigh and disappeared, reappearing shortly after with an emergency ladder. He attached it to the windowsill and tossed it down, allowing Trevor to climb up. At the top of the ladder, he perched in Michael’s window, where he was greeted with a deep, desperate kiss. He was caught off guard, but returned it for a few moments.

“Mm, let me in first and then you can have me, ok?“ he murmured, climbing all the way inside. Michael retrieved the emergency ladder, leaving it in a heap on the floor, and closed the window, allowing warmth to creep back into the room. Meanwhile, Trevor saw in the dim light that he was wearing only an oversized gray sweater and a pair of striped boxers. Looking around the room he also saw that the sheets of Michael’s expansive bed were crumpled and in disarray, and he couldn’t hide his grin at what laid on top of his blanket.

“Ahh, that wasn’t enough for ya, huh? You need the real thing?” He gestured to his crotch as Michael’s face flushed. He hurriedly grabbed his toys off the bed and shoved them back in the top drawer of his dresser. Trevor watched him, smirking. “C’mon, Mikey, you’ve got nothin’ to hide from me. I know how much you love my cock.” Michael sighed, still blushing. Trevor removed his snow-dusted outerwear while he stared nervously. He opened the buttons on his flannel shirt one at a time, looking invitingly at Michael to join him. He quietly approached him and took his shirt, undoing the rest of the buttons and then eyeing his chest. Trevor took his face in his hands and lifted it so their eyes met.

“Hey, when did you get so shy, sugar?” he asked softly. The tingling in Michael’s stomach spread through his whole body. He was inexplicably nervous.

“I just… want you, alright? Can we just…” He trailed off, his fingers fiddling with the button of Trevor’s jeans. Trevor’s lip curled.

“What do you want?”

“T, c’mon, I just- “

“Tell me.”

“I…I- “

“Say it.”

“Alright! Alright, I want… I want your cock, okay? Just- mmh!” Trevor pulled him into an intense kiss, and his tension gave way to excitement. He wrapped his arms around Trevor’s waist, his fingers reaching slightly underneath the waistband of his jeans and underwear.  He reached again for his zipper and undid his jeans. Trevor groaned as he reached down the front of his underwear and grabbed his dick, already hard, and pulled it out of his pants. He pulled back from Michael and gestured for him to lay on the edge of his bed, removing his shirt and pants as he walked over after him. Michael sat down and made to pull off his large knit sweater but Trevor stopped him.

“Keep it on. It’s _adorable_ ,” he ordered, sliding Michael’s boxers off. He kneeled down in front of him and lifted up his sweater slightly, kissing his stomach. Following his trail of dark hair, he made a line of kisses down to his dick. Michael’s legs shook in anticipation as Trevor lifted them onto his shoulders. He gazed at Michael as he licked broad strokes from the base to the head of his dick. He slowly slid his mouth all the way down, reveling in the moans that he got out of Michael. When he was good and relaxed, Trevor traced his fingers between his legs and circled his entrance, then slipped in a couple fingers to make sure he was still ready. Michael laid back and raised his hips as he dragged his fingers in and out and continued to suck him. He wanted more.

“Baby, please, c’mon…” he gasped. Trevor unhurriedly released him when he was satisfied that he was desperate. He stood over him, keeping his legs wide apart, and kissed him deeply. Michael draped his arms around his shoulders and moaned quietly, impatient. Trevor kept their lips together as he began to enter him. Michael gasped and whimpered entirely too loudly, forgetting about the large group of people downstairs. Trevor grinned and held his face.

“Shh, baby, shhh,” he whispered, pushing himself in the rest of the way. Michael moaned louder. “Everyone’s gonna hear ya.” He couldn’t quiet down as Trevor started to move his hips. “Or maybe that’s just what you want, huh? You want everyone to hear you gettin’ fucked?”

“Ah, ah, sh-shut up, T… ah!” Trevor sped up, and Michael yelled loud enough that he was sure everyone in the house would be able to hear him if not for all the laughter and alcohol. Michael threw his head back against the sheets and Trevor took the chance to kiss his neck.

“Hah, ah… Fuck, Mikey, you’re drivin’ me crazy,” he grunted into his collarbone. It was taking everything he had to hold out for Michael to finish. He kept up a steady rhythm as he continued to whimper and squirm under him. Normally he loved to stand back and watch Michael’s chest bounce while he fucked him, but today he needed to be held. When Michael’s whole body was tense and his fingers dug into his back, Trevor gripped the sheets above his head to hold on just a little longer as he sped up even more. Michael cried in ecstasy.  

“Oh, fuck, T! Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna- aah!” Trevor was sure that at least somebody downstairs heard him come this time. He continued fucking him through his moaning, which drove him to the edge too.

“Ah, y-you want it, baby? You want me?” he whispered into Michael’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t stop, please,” he panted. Trevor kissed him messily through his last couple of thrusts, groaning into his mouth as he finished. Michael’s toes curled and his spine tingled at the sudden warmth. As Trevor’s breathing slowed he held Michael’s face, gently rubbing his cheeks and kissing him all over. He admired his flushed, fucked-out face and wanted it burned into his brain forever.

“God, you’re a hot mess. You’re fucking gorgeous,” he mumbled and kissed him again. “I fucking love you.” More kisses. “You did so good taking me. Got what you needed?”

“Yeah,” Michael whispered. He played with the damp hair at the base of Trevor’s neck. “Can you… stay here a while?”

“’Course. But we’re fucked if someone comes up here to check that you’re still alive after all that screaming.” They stayed in bed like that for a long time, focused on each other as the party continued late into the night.

*** 

_January 1996_

Michael had gotten away with sneaking Trevor into his room during his family’s Christmas party, but he couldn’t escape their annual trip to his cousins’ house for New Year’s. He dreaded being stuck in the same house with his obnoxious relatives for a whole weekend while they prodded him about school and dating and football. He would recite the same thing that he did every year: school was going great, girls were throwing themselves at him, and the team was first in their division again. He wouldn’t mention that he had gotten suspended from the team right before the playoffs and that his girlfriend barely wanted anything to do with him anymore. The three-hour car ride in the backseat was almost unbearable. He would much rather spend the weekend drinking and wasting time with Trevor. The only thing that was going to get him through this trip was stashed in his backpack.

Hidden in one of the deep pockets was a small plastic bag full of polaroids. Michael had gotten the camera a couple of years ago and had used it sporadically for some family photos or portraits of Amanda, but over the past few months he brought it with him when he was going to hang out with Trevor. He would sometimes take candid photos of him when he wasn’t paying attention, much to his annoyance. He had nobody to take photos of the two of them together, so all of the pictures were of Trevor doing random things, looking thoughtful, getting fucked, and so on. He was going to spend all his time alone on this trip going through the photos and putting himself back in the moments that he took them. He didn’t risk taking them out in the car; he would wait until he was sure nobody else would see.

When they arrived at the cousins’ house on Friday night, Michael couldn’t wait to get through dinner so he could lay in bed and look at his photos. When he was finally shown to the pullout bed in the basement and bid goodnight, he quickly changed and pulled the plastic bag out of his backpack along with a small flashlight. His stomach tingled as he spread his photos across the sheets and looked at them one by one under the flashlight.

The first photo in the pile was of Trevor sitting under the bleachers in their usual spot. He was sitting with his back against a metal pole, looking away from Michael and off to the side. His eyes were half-shut and he was covering the bottom half of his face holding a cigarette to his lips. The ‘YOU’ written across his fingers, as well as the cracks and bruises on his knuckles, were in the forefront. A thin wisp of smoke emanated from the cigarette between his fingers. There were bags under his heavy-lidded eyes and he looked like he was thinking about something. Michael thought it was probably either his mother or dicks. Trevor’s dark brown hair, not looking too greasy that day, fell messily around his forehead and framed his ear, highlighting the multiple silver rings and studs. Michael appreciated when he was this calm, especially since it was rare outside of the times when they laid in bed together. He liked to think that he dropped a little bit of his harsh exterior around Michael because he felt comfortable and didn’t want to either intimidate him or scare him off. He loved how Trevor looked in this photo: striking, yet a little vulnerable, and lost in thought. He couldn't control his cheek as it tugged his mouth into a lopsided smile. He continued to the next photo.

Trevor sleeping. This one had almost gotten Michael a punch in the face when Trevor was woken up by the noise of the camera. He had threatened to shove it up Michael’s ass as he gleefully ran away. The photo was taken late one November morning, when dusty sunbeams fell across Trevor’s back and the sheets of his bed. Michael had already gotten up to smoke and check that nobody else was in the trailer, and wound up finishing his cigarette while watching the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. The stripes of light from the window followed the contours of his back in the same way that Michael wished he could with his fingertips right now. The scars between his shoulders were blurred, but still noticeable since Michael knew they were there. His hair was a dark mess against the pillow, tousled from Michael’s fingers the previous night, and his arms rested above his head. Michael felt lucky that he was allowed to see him when he was at his most exposed like this, without the anger or abrasiveness in the way. He got a little fuzzy remembering the rare moment of softness.

The next photo was one that Michael didn’t have a chance to take before Trevor noticed and got annoyed. He was lounging on Michael’s sofa, wearing only a pair of briefs and one of Michael’s NYHS football t-shirts, which was too big for him and sagged off one of his shoulders. One arm was resting on the back of the sofa and holding a bottle of beer to his lips, and his legs were spread out and resting on the coffee table. With his other arm he was flipping Michael off. He seemed annoyed, but in his eyes was a look of enjoyment. Michael liked to think that he acted more pissed than he really was, and that maybe he even liked the attention. He moved his flashlight to the next photo and his heart skipped a beat.

Trevor’s half-shut eyes stared back at him. His hair was pushed back from his forehead, and Michael’s own hand was tangled in it. He had almost dropped the camera on Trevor’s face taking the photo one-handed from above him, leaning against the stall of the second-floor bathroom. Trevor’s tongue was extended and he was licking his upper lip, which was curled into a smirk. Cum covered his tongue, chin, and a small part of his cheek. Michael had grabbed the camera as soon as he could, before Trevor had a chance to clean himself up. He wanted a picture that reminded him of the first time Trevor had ever touched him. He gave Michael an amused smirk staring up at him instead of a scowl. To Michael it looked like his cum was the best thing he had ever tasted, and it made him uncomfortably hard. He was glad he had the basement to himself here, especially when he looked at his next photo.

He had meant to laminate this one. It was taken in a motel room during a weekend when neither one of them had the place to themselves but they needed one another, and it just couldn’t wait. They had barely made it into their room before Trevor was messily kissing Michael and grabbing at the front of his jeans. Before long Trevor was sprawled on the sheets at the edge of the bed while Michael stood over him, pushing his legs backwards by the backs of his knees and as deep inside him as he could be. He remembered how loudly Trevor had sobbed his name and how crazy it drove him. Trevor was impressed and a little disturbed that he had been able to take out his camera in the middle of that to take his picture. It was right after Trevor had begun to come, and the first drips were splattered up his abs. His back was arched in intense pleasure and he was gripping fistfuls of the sheets. His shaggy legs were visible at his sides, bent as far up as they could go, and the one foot in the shot was curled with the toes splayed out. His head was thrown backwards against the bed so the photo didn’t show his face, but Michael couldn’t ever forget it. He wanted to come all over the expanse of glistening skin that was Trevor’s torso, but didn’t want to sacrifice the polaroid. He would keep his boxers on for now. There were many more photos in the pile, but he was too distracted to look at any more. He’d save them for tomorrow night. He hid away all of his photos except the last one, and laid back on the mattress holding it in front of his face. Looking it over again, he remembered how incredible Trevor felt, and how gratefully he had moaned for him. He reached down the front of his boxers and got to work. 

*** 

The rest of the trip went as expected. Michael tolerated his extended family the best he could and tried to focus on the next time he could look at his photos. On New Year’s Eve, they all watched the countdown, and he wished that he could kiss Trevor as the clock hit midnight, as cheesy as he thought it was. Maybe just a blowjob would be better. The next two days dragged on painfully slowly, but eventually the time came to get in his parents’ car and head back to North Yankton. He texted Trevor and planned to meet him at the same motel as the last time it was this urgent. His stomach tingled the entire car ride watching the snow out the window begin to fall heavier. He almost jumped out of the car before his dad had even parked it and sped out of the driveway in his own car. As he approached the motel he spotted Trevor through the snow, leaning against the wall in front of one of the ground-floor rooms and smoking. When Trevor noticed Michael’s car, he noticeably took a deep breath and threw his cigarette to the ground. Michael haphazardly parked his car and slammed the door shut to run through the snowy parking lot. Trevor stepped forward to meet him, and they hugged each other as tightly as they could through their bulky winter jackets. Michael held Trevor’s face and kissed his chilled lips forcefully, moaning a sigh of relief. When he pulled back, he grinned when he noticed the snowflakes sprinkled on Trevor’s eyelashes. Weirdly adorable, he thought.

“God, I missed you so bad,” he breathed, rubbing Trevor’s rosy cheeks. “You look so good right now, baby. I need y- ack!” Trevor had taken him by the hand and jerked him into the room. The door slammed closed and they ditched their jackets so they could pull off the rest of each other’s clothing. They kissed each other greedily, grasping at every inch of exposed skin. After a lot of desperate touching and moaning, their frenzy gave way to contentment. While they smoked together wrapped in the scratchy sheets, Michael complained about his trip while Trevor half-listened to his stories. For the most part he was just happy to be laying on Michael’s chest again and feeling the rumble of his voice. Michael would have to wear a turtleneck for the next week, but the thought of being the only person that knew why made his stomach burn. Trevor, on the other hand, would proudly show off his bruises and take pride in the fact that Michael wanted him enough to leave them.

They stayed at the motel overnight getting reacquainted before returning home to prepare for school later in the week. Trevor was looking forward to getting to see Michael every day again, and Michael was anxious to spend after school under the bleachers every day since the football season was over. Since it was the start of a new semester, they would no longer have calculus together. However, they planned to continue meeting during the day, as well as making more frequent trips to the motel together. Trevor was going to miss Mrs. Madrazo, but Michael wasn’t; he had barely scraped a C in her class and that was with Trevor’s help. They both looked forward to finishing high school for good and getting away from their families. They just had to get through the next few months.

*** 

_February 1996_

The times that Trevor enjoyed the most with Michael were those when they laid together in his or Michael’s bed or a motel room, smoking or drinking or just talking. He had fucked more people than he could ever remember, but Michael was the only one who’d stuck around afterwards to hold him and kiss him and make him feel… loved? Michael had never used that word specifically, but that’s how it felt. He adored seeing him at his most relaxed, without any of the façade that he put on around other people. If he had his way, he would spend all his time relaxing that way with Michael. He was never much for going out together aside from the occasional trip to the diner or the liquor store.

Michael sometimes wished that Trevor would let him take him out to nicer places or treat him to things, but he never wanted it. He said that that kind of stuff was all for show and he wanted no part of it. As much as Michael loved what they had, he had to admit he missed a lot of the things that he enjoyed doing with Amanda: going on dinner dates, dancing, taking long drives and talking. For him, those kinds of things were what a relationship thrived on, and what he was used to. Between school and trying to avoid their parents, the most that he and Trevor could do was a quickie during the school day or a night at the motel on the weekends. After a while, he began to feel stagnant. He started thinking about how much fun he used to have with Amanda and how much easier it was to have a relationship with her. His mind started to wander when he was with Trevor, and he lamented the fact they couldn’t go out or do things that _normal_ couples did.

He didn’t expect much out of Trevor for Valentine’s Day either. As far as he was concerned, it was “just another bullshit holiday that people glorify to feel better about their shitty lives,” and he wanted nothing to do with it. Michael figured that, since he wanted to go out and Trevor wouldn’t go with him, he would take Amanda out instead to try and ease a little of the tension between them. If they were going to try and make it through the rest of the school year as a convincing couple, they might as well be a little happier, he thought. After all, he didn’t dislike Amanda, just the fact that they as a couple had wound up fitting right into his parents’ plans for him, and that had become more important than how he felt about her. He decided not to tell Trevor about the date. He told himself that he wouldn’t care, but in reality he didn’t want to deal with Trevor getting angry and possibly messing things up. He knew that at this point he hated any mention of Amanda and, in his mind, Michael was only going to the prom with her and that was it. No more dates or sex, just flirting in the hallways where everyone could see. Instead he told Trevor that he was busy with his family, and that he would see him at the motel the next day.

On the Saturday of Valentine’s Day, Michael took Amanda to a restaurant that was a little more upscale than the diner, closer to what they were both used to. He even brought her roses. She was wary of him at first, fully aware of how serious things had gotten between him and Trevor. However, as dinner went on, he was able to win her over to an extent. He turned on the charm that had attracted her to him in the first place, when they had started dating for reasons other than popularity. She shoved the images of him sleeping with Trevor to the back of her mind and latched on to the Michael that was sitting in front of her. As far as she could tell, he was the same Michael that had kissed her in that cramped closet at a party two years ago. She didn’t have to know that the reason he took her out today was because Trevor wouldn’t play along. When she lightened up and began to laugh at Michael’s lame jokes again, however, he remembered how cute he thought she was when she smiled. He couldn’t help staring at her soft features and listening to her laugh. She was every teenage guy’s dream. He remembered how easy she was to be with, at least when his parents weren’t around.

He decided not to bring up the state of their relationship, his parents, or Trevor. He didn’t want to ruin what they had right now in the vacuum of Valentine’s Day, and how much he liked being out on a date again. He enjoyed his time with Amanda more than he had since he could remember, so much so that he felt guilty remembering that Trevor had no idea they were even together. He thought that maybe they could even be friendly again. When he dropped her off at her house afterwards, he enjoyed her flowery perfume and the taste of her lips when he kissed her goodbye. He’d forgotten how nice it was to kiss someone that bathed regularly. He watched her walk inside and wave back to him before opening the door to her house. As he drove back to his own place, he looked forward to their next date, briefly forgetting all about the last couple of months and the way Trevor made him feel.   

*** 

Michael continued to spend a lot of his free time with Trevor, but at least once a week he took Amanda out or invited her over to his house to have dinner with him and his parents. He told Trevor that he was still helping around the house to make it up to his dad for being suspended from the football team. Trevor wasn’t sure he believed it, but he figured something weird was happening at home and didn’t ask anything further. He just told him he’d be there if he needed a sympathetic ear or a blowjob, and Michael felt shameful for accepting his offer.

For some time, Michael had everything he used to want. His girlfriend liked him again, his parents got off his back, and he could always go back to Trevor whenever he needed an outlet. He had missed being on top and how much smoother it made everything. He even tolerated his parents’ and Amanda’s urging to plan for the future, which still involved marriage to her. For once, the idea didn’t sound too bad, at least when he didn’t think too hard about it. Eventually he told Amanda that he had stopped seeing Trevor, which wasn’t quite true, but it made Amanda happy and got her to sleep with him again. He felt reinvigorated, but couldn’t shake the knowledge that this was unsustainable and was going to lead him back down the same path he had been on when he first met Trevor. He tried not to think too much about it.

Trevor had noticed the surge in Michael’s cockiness, and at first it turned him on and he played into it. However, it soon became apparent that the tradeoff was a good deal of intimacy between them. They still fucked just as much, but the emotion behind Michael’s kisses and the amount of time he spent holding and caressing him began to wane. When they met, Michael usually wanted to get drunk and complain about things or get right to fucking, which Trevor didn’t used to mind when it was clear that he wanted _him_ and not just a warm body. Afterwards, he wouldn’t stick around much, and when he did, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It happened slowly, and Trevor didn’t mention it for fear of showing insecurity, but it stung. He feared that Michael might be getting bored of him. He had promised that he needed him and wanted him for more than just a good fuck, but Trevor’s belief in that was fading. He took what he could and savored every touch he could get from him in the hope that once the school year was over things would go back to the way they were, or maybe even better than that. He couldn’t stomach the thought that Michael might not need him anymore. Over the next few weeks, he felt more and more deprived of Michael’s affection, and if he had been at all considerate of him, it would have been obvious that Trevor was becoming more desperate for him as time went on. He was almost begging for attention. It became clear that he would have to come up with a way to win Michael over again, but this time he wasn’t confident that he could get him back.

 


	6. Spring Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all out there now.

_March 1996_       

Though Spring in North Yankton was far from warm, it stopped snowing every day and instead began to rain. Residents began to shed their thick jackets in favor of lighter ones, and some of the more adventurous people even traded in their jeans for shorts. North Yankton High students, including Michael, looked forward to traveling to San Andreas for Spring break in early April and had trouble focusing on their classes. Michael and Amanda had planned a week-long trip to the beach now that things were going well between them, and he had always wanted to make the trip to the west coast. He hadn’t told Trevor yet, and had no plans to any time soon.

Now that he knew he wouldn’t freeze to death, Trevor saw an opportunity. If Michael had forgotten about what he really wanted, he thought, maybe catching his attention with something new would jog his memory. On a brisk, sunny Saturday, he decided to pay Michael a surprise visit. He had told Trevor that he was busy doing yardwork, so he figured that he would show up and remind him how fun he used to make his weekends. For the first time since he and his mother moved to North Yankton the previous summer, Trevor threw open his closet door and took inventory of what he had. Other than some moths and a bunch of old cardboard boxes filled with stuff he couldn’t remember, all he had in the closet was a small collection of sundresses, most of which were covered in tacky patterns and bright colors. As he stood back and surveyed his choices, he remembered how he wound up with them: a few he had taken from his mom’s closet when he was younger, some he’d stolen from previous hookups, and the rest came from the discount store. For today, he wanted something both eye-catching and comfortable for when Michael would inevitably want to drag him into his car and fuck him in it. For this occasion he’d even showered. He settled on a simple bright pink number, and slipped it over his head. Like all of his dresses, the fit was loose around his chest, but the straps and waist fit well enough that it didn’t sag down much. The hem hung at his mid-thigh, high enough that his long leg hairs were visible. He lit a cigarette, pulled on his boots, and slipped his folding knife into his right sock. Much to his irritation, he could never seem to find a dress with pockets. He stepped across the hallway into the bathroom to look himself over.

He had missed being able to dress this way. It was probably still a little too cold out for a dress, but this was an emergency. In the mirror he checked that it fell on him just right, emphasizing the shape that he knew Michael liked. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and rubbed his bare shoulder as he turned to check how it looked from every angle. His chest tingled and he couldn’t stifle a small grin. He felt incredible. There was no way Michael wouldn’t be all over him, he thought.

Trevor jogged back to his room to throw on a light bomber jacket before making for the front door. Before he could get there, however, he was grabbed from behind by the collar of his jacket. His stomach dropped and he could already feel anger bubbling up in his throat when he spun around to face Ed, who had been sitting on the couch in the living area like usual. Trevor glowered at him and prepared to reach for his right leg.

“The fuck do you want, asshole?” he scowled. Ed looked him up and down with a mixture of disgust and incredulousness.

“Where the hell are you goin’ looking like that?” he growled. “Your mom was right, I knew you were a fuckin’ fairy. Not surprised, bein’ raised without someone to set you straight. You got a date with your boyfriend or somethin’?” He stepped towards Trevor.

“None of your fuckin’ business. You touch me and I’ll spill your filthy guts all over the fucking carpet.” He took a step backwards towards the door. Before he could get his knife, Ed grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

“What’d I tell you about respect, son?” Trevor clawed at Ed’s hand and tried to kick his knees, but he was standing too far away. “I don’t tolerate that kinda talk, and I ain’t lettin’ you leave this house lookin’ like a goddamn faggot.” Trevor grunted and tried to push Ed away, but he was almost twice his size and strength. He jerked Trevor around so his face was shoved against the wall and pinned his arms behind his back with one hand. With one of his knees he immobilized his left leg. Trevor squeezed his eyes shut and tried to lift his right foot to his hands as he felt Ed’s stale breath against his ear.

“You wanna dress like a bitch, then you’re gonna get treated like one,” he drawled. Trevor’s eyes snapped wide open when he felt Ed lift the hem of his dress. He struggled desperately to free one of his hands.

“Ah… you at least gonna pay me, sweet cheeks? I don’t come cheap,” he grunted against the wall. He kicked his right leg back blindly in the hopes of connecting with Ed’s leg. After a few frantic attempts, he finally managed to boot his knee. He grunted in pain, and his grip on Trevor’s arms weakened just enough for him to free his right hand. In one swift motion he reached into his sock, pulled out the knife, and flicked it open. He thrusted his arm backwards and the blade was buried to the base in Ed’s thigh. He shrieked in pain and recoiled backwards clasping his leg while Trevor whirled around to face him, clutching the bloody blade in his hand. His eyes were wild and his chest heaved as he looked around the room frantically, realizing that his mother must not be home or she would certainly have heard the screaming. He was on his own. With nobody to stop him, he lost control and lunged at Ed again, swinging the knife madly and screaming incoherently at him. Ed shouted for help and raised his arms in defense, receiving several shallow slashes across both of them. It took a long few seconds before he remembered he was carrying, and he reached desperately for the pistol on his hip. When he found it he immediately fired a shot upwards into the roof of the trailer. The blast shocked Trevor and he stumbled backwards, still brandishing the knife in front of him. The right sleeve of his jacket was damp with dark red blood and his hands shook around the knife handle as he stared down the barrel of he pistol. After a nerve-wracking couple of seconds, Ed spoke.

“The only reason I don’t blow your ass to hell right now is ‘cuz I ain’t gonna let your mom spread her legs again to pay for your funeral, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna do it. But you ever set foot back in this house and you’re fuckin’ dead, I’m takin’ you out back and puttin’ you down like a dog. You understand me? Get the hell outta here and don’t ever come back.” Trevor stared at him for a few more seconds, not processing any of what he was saying. He backed towards the door, still holding out the knife, and only turned around when he had found the doorknob behind him and darted out the front door. He was numb as he dropped the knife and retrieved his bike from the side of the trailer.

He biked as fast as he could to Michael’s house. It was the only place he could go. The rapidly graying sky threatened rain and the chilly spring air stung his eyes. As he frantically pedaled, the gravity of what had happened finally washed over him and he felt like he might be sick. He couldn’t stop thick, hot tears from spilling down his cheeks as his breathing came in pained gasps. He was terrified and needed Michael more than ever. Michael would drop everything and calm him down, get him cleaned up, hold him for as long as he needed, Trevor thought, without a doubt. Maybe he’d even stay at the motel with him until he figured out what he was going to do. The thought made him choke in relief.

As he approached the enormous white house, he noticed Michael lounging on the porch bench. His knees weakened and he thought he might fall off his bike. When he turned the corner and started up the driveway, however, his stomach dropped and he felt sick again. He dismounted his bike and left it on the lawn while he stalked the rest of the way up the driveway. Michael’s eyes were on Amanda, and his arm was around her shoulders. He was looking at her fondly, smiling at something she had said. Trevor’s chest burned. It had been a long time since Michael had looked at him like that. All his thoughts about Ed abruptly left his mind and he fought to keep a little bit of composure as he approached them. Amanda noticed him first, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of the blood on his jacket. Michael followed her gaze, and all the color drained from his face. He shot up from his seat.

“T… Trevor? Is that blood? What… are you doing here?” he choked out.

“I could ask you the same thing, _Mikey._ What the fuck is this?” He gestured towards Amanda, who looked mortified.

“T, it’s not-“

“It’s not what, huh? You two were just doing some _gardening?_ I’m not a fucking idiot, M. What about all that ‘it’s for show’ and ‘just until prom’ bullshit? You said-”        

“I know what I said! You don’t have to-“

“Does _she_ know what you said?” He turned on Amanda, who was hiding behind Michael. “You don’t, do ya? Why don’t you go ahead and tell her what you told me?” He glared again at Michael. Amanda turned to him apprehensively.

“Wh… what the hell is going on, Michael?“ she stammered, both nervous and suspicious. Michael’s eyes darted between the two of them. His cheeks were bright red and he felt like he was going to pass out. Under Trevor’s glare he knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this.

“Mandy, I… haven’t been totally honest with ya…” He stared at the ground and scratched the back of his neck. Realization, and then anger, dawned on Amanda’s face.

“Are you kidding me? After all this time you’ve still been hanging around with that… creep?” She pointed accusingly at Trevor while glaring Michael down. Trevor sneered.

“That’s right, darlin’!” he laughed. “Your wonderful boyfriend has been in bed with me _and_ feeding both of us his crap.” He turned on Michael again. “So what’ve you got to say for yourself, huh? You finally gonna break it to her that you know what you _really_ want and that it ain’t her?” He panted as he searched Michael’s face for some kind of acknowledgement that he was right. He tried not to think about how the growing distance between them suddenly made sense, and how he should have figured it out sooner. He fought back tears as he waited longer and longer for Michael to say something. When he finally looked up at Trevor, his eyes were apologetic. He looked defeated.

“I… I can’t do this, T. I can’t do it anymore,” he rasped. “I can’t keep… trying to have it all, it’s killing me. I’m… sorry.” He averted his gaze and glanced pleadingly at Amanda, who looked furious. Trevor almost cried while he stared at Michael, who stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. For once, he was almost lost for words.

“Hah… fuck… fuck you. Fuck you! And fuck me for buying into your bullshit!” He shouted and pointed menacingly at Michael. “You… you know what? It’s my fucking fault for actually believing that an unlovable piece of shit like me could ever mean a goddamn thing to anyone! Especially someone…” He paused, breathing heavily and gazing through blurry tears at Michael, hoping that he would look back. He didn’t. “…someone like you!” Michael raised his eyes to look at Trevor, who was already getting back on his bike. He began pedaling swiftly down the street towards the school, disappearing into the dark as it began to rain. Michael almost called after him before realizing that Amanda was still glaring at him, fuming, with tears in her eyes. He looked back and forth between her and the street, paralyzed. He couldn’t run any more. 

*** 

Trevor rode through the school grounds towards their usual spot under the bleachers. He could barely see from the dim orange streetlights lining the main road, but he knew the way by heart. As he passed through the empty parking lot and neared the trees behind the bleachers, he started to lose his composure, tears disappearing in the downpour. He tossed his bike to the ground under the bleachers and proceeded to stomp and kick at one of the support beams. He screamed and cursed with each assault, ignoring the pain that passed through his boots from kicking the unyielding steel. Eventually he tired himself out and slumped against the cold metal. With his back against the beam, he slid to the ground and hugged his knees, getting mud all over the bottom of his dress. Ugly sobs welled up in his chest and shook his entire body, and he didn’t bother trying to hide them. He huddled against the wet and cold, running himself out of breath. Now he really had nothing. Plenty of people had done this to him before, and he thought he was used to it, but it had never hurt this bad. It was worse than his father walking out on him or even his mother leaving him to fend for himself against his stepdads. He’d just started to think he was worth something and maybe deserved better. Maybe he even deserved Michael. He felt stupid for thinking that now.

After some time, he quieted down enough to hear gravel crunching in the parking lot behind him. Bright lights swept through the trees and he could make out the sound of an engine running. He heard someone get out of the car and make their way towards where he was.

“Trevor! Are you here? Fuck, please… T? That you?” Michael ran towards where Trevor was slumped. He kneeled in front of him and lifted his head up, moving his sodden hair out of his eyes. It had been drenched in the rain and stuck to his forehead. His face was soaked. His eyes and his nose leaked heavily, dripping down and staining the front of his dress. Michael wiped his cheeks and stared in his swollen eyes.

“Hah… my mom was right,” Trevor muttered, hiccupping between his words. “I guess she really is the only person that could ever love me.”

“No, baby, I’m sorry, I fucked up, I fucked up so bad,” Michael stammered. Trevor smiled bitterly.

“You sure did, sweetheart. You shouldn’t have let me suck you off in that bathroom, ‘cause you really swept me off my feet.” He drew a few panicked breaths. “And you shouldn’t have let me think for one goddamn second that you actually needed me for more than a distraction from your miserable fucking life whenever you wanted.”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I mean before, I… I got scared.” Trevor scoffed and looked towards the ground. “Really, it’s not… I just… missed how easy everything used to be. I wanted to go out and do shit again and stop sneaking around, but… I wanted it with _you,_ T, and you weren’t having it, so I took Amanda out, and we had a good time, and I remembered how good I had it, but…” He stopped his rambling and took a few breaths to collect his thoughts and refocus on Trevor, who glared coldly at him. “It was gonna make me miserable again just like before and I don’t want that again. I just want… _you_ and to be able to do normal stuff with _you_ , but… this ain’t normal and I’ve gotta accept that if I don’t wanna wind up a depressed piece of shit again. I don’t… I didn’t mean what I said before. I panicked and I made a bad call.”

“And why the fuck should I believe you this time, huh? Wh...why?” Trevor stared wearily at Michael through fresh tears. His breathing came in uneven gasps and hiccups. “You gonna tell me that you… _love_ me and that I _understand_ you and that you’re finally gonna give up all this bullshit?” He took a few deep breaths, keeping eye contact. “You’re gonna… tell me that you’re just as fucked up as I am and that you realized nobody else is gonna love your dumb ass the way _I_ do?” he panted. As hurt and angry as he was, he kind of hoped that Michael would tell him all those things. Michael rubbed his cheeks, unable to think of anything else to say. He held his intense, pleading gaze until he thought that he might lose it. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against Trevor’s.

“You remember what I told you. That hasn’t changed at all even though I… fucked up and forgot what I really give a shit about.” He took a shaky breath. “You know me better than anyone else and you still… _want_ me, God…” Michael tangled his fingers in Trevor’s hair and held tight, trying to keep his composure. “I’m sorry. I… love you so fuckin’ much, T. I _need_ you, I’m never letting you go again.” He wrapped his arms around Trevor, who clung to him in return. Trevor’s breath again came in hiccups as he tried to suppress his sobs of relief.

“F… f-fuck you, Mikey. I love- hah… I love you, you piece of shit,” he managed to choke out. Michael kissed him intensely, disregarding his runny nose and sharp intakes of breath. Underneath the rain pounding against the bleachers above, they held each other for what felt like forever. 

*** 

“So, what now that it’s all out there, Mikey?” Trevor murmured, running his fingers through Michael’s coarse hair as he sat kneeling between Trevor’s legs.

“Well everything’s fucked since Amanda hates me now. She really let me have it after you left.”

“You deserve it.”

“I know, I know. She’s still gonna be Prom Queen, but any hope she had left that we’d get married is down the tubes. But the thing is… my dad was home and he overheard everything and he, uh… ain’t happy. Now that he knows his son’s a queer and a degenerate there’s no point tryin’ to lie anymore.”

“You gonna get your ass kicked when you get home?”

“Probably. But honestly I don’t even care anymore. I’m outta there as soon as we graduate so he can eat shit.”

“I can make that happen.”

“T, no,” Michael said flatly, but he grinned. Trevor still got a little nervous when he had that look on his face. He stared a little too long.

They talked all about what had happened and what they would do now that Trevor had nowhere to go and their secret was out. Michael decided that he would tough it out at home until graduation while Trevor stayed at the motel. Once the school year was over, they would cut all ties (except for Mrs. Philips) and drive until they wound up somewhere they wanted to stay. Michael wanted to head west since he was tired of the cold, and Trevor wanted to go wherever Michael went. He made Michael promise that he would come to the motel whenever he could, and he finally conceded to letting him take him out on occasion, though he wasn’t happy about it. He even agreed to let Michael buy him a few nice things. They had their grand plan for the future all set.

“We can do whatever we want,” Michael murmured. He held Trevor’s face and kissed him. “It’ll be just you and me, baby. I promise.” Trevor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed him deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. When he pulled away he looked at Michael with urgency in his eyes.

“I can’t deal with you pulling that kinda shit again. I… can’t. I wanna give you everything, just… don’t do that to me. Please.” Michael looked at him with a pained expression and wiped the dry tear streaks off his face with his jacket sleeve.

“I know. I’m sorry, T.” He kissed Trevor’s forehead and could smell the faint scent of flowery shampoo. It was his mom’s, but Michael didn’t have to know that. He grinned into his hair. “You had big plans for me today, huh? Aw, I’m sorry. I hope you’ll still let me have you after all that.” He stroked Trevor’s exposed knee, then moved his hand up his thigh and underneath his dress, pushing it up as he went. Trevor bit his lip. “Y’know, I didn’t get to say anything before, but you look fuckin’ beautiful. I’ve wanted you since I saw you standing in my driveway.” Trevor’s skin tingled.

“I’m glad you like it. I thought it might get you goin’,” he murmured. Michael rolled onto his back, pulling Trevor into a straddled position on his lap. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and kissed him again.

“I love you, baby,” he mumbled against his lips. He ran his warm hands over Trevor’s bare shoulders under his soaked jacket. “Hey, you must be freezing. You wanna go warm up in my car?” Trevor grinned broadly.

“You don’t mind gettin’ blood and dirt all over your perfect leather seats?”

“’Course I mind, I brought towels.” Trevor rolled his eyes and got off Michael, then helped him up by the hand. They hurried through the trees back to the parking lot, where Michael’s car was waiting in the rain. Michael ran ahead to pull some towels out of the trunk and throw them over the entire backseat. Trevor couldn’t suppress a scoff at him. He pulled off his dirty jacket and tossed it on the floor of the car as he climbed into the backseat on all fours. Michael squeezed in after him and shut the door. The car quickly began to warm up. He felt the familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach spread through the rest of his body as he unzipped his jeans and removed his jacket to toss it in the front seat. He held Trevor around the waist and buried his face in his neck, realizing how much he missed him and feeling awful for how cold he’d been towards him. It sent chills down Trevor’s spine and he whimpered softly as Michael kissed and then firmly bit the side of his neck. He hiked up the bottom of Trevor’s dress, ignoring the mud. Trevor moaned gratefully when he finally got exactly what he wanted, quickly becoming a blissful mess underneath Michael.

Afterwards, they clumsily laid together in the cramped backseat as the rain continued beating on the roof of the car. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was just what Trevor needed. Michael attached Trevor’s bike to the back of his car, wrapped him in his varsity jacket, and drove him to the motel in the middle of the night. He got him a room and forced him into the shower; Trevor fumed at being made to bathe twice in one day. Michael got in behind him, reaching around and gently holding his hands so he could scrub the dried blood off of them. Trevor couldn’t figure out why, but being pressed against Michael naked in the tiny shower stall made him feel oddly vulnerable, and he loved every second of it.

They stayed in the hot shower together until their skin began to turn red. Michael wrapped a towel around himself and carefully draped another around Trevor’s shoulders. He had Trevor sit on the edge of the bed while he sat behind him and scrunched his hair with a smaller towel until it was mostly dry. He ran his fingers through it and Trevor leaned back into him in response. He was warm and all kinds of exhausted and having trouble staying awake. Michael helped him get under the sheets and crawled in with him, holding him close as he finally passed out. He felt like everything was right again, feeling Trevor’s breathing and listening to his soft snoring for the first time in way too long. 

 

 

_April 1996_           

As guilty as he felt for cancelling on Amanda, Michael decided that he wanted to spend Spring break with Trevor, in part to make it up to him for everything he’d done. He told Amanda to go with her friends instead and to have a great time, and had offered to pay for the trip as well. This would hopefully quell a little bit of her anger, as well as get her out of his hair for a while. It was far from a good enough apology for what he had put her through, but she took him up on the offer in the hopes that her friends and the beach would take her mind off him for a while. She wouldn’t consider forgiving him for a long time, but she still clung to her goal of being Prom Queen. That, however, could wait.

Michael took Trevor on a road trip with no particular destination in mind. They sped out of North Yankton generally heading west, their only plan being to enjoy themselves and each other. It was finally just nice enough out for Michael to retract the roof of his car on the way and blast his 80’s rock as loud as it could go. Trevor thought it was ridiculous for a high schooler living in the snowy Midwest to have a convertible anyway, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the sun and the wind through his hair. He rested one arm out the side of the car and the other on the back of the driver’s seat and laid back. Michael stole more than a couple glances at him in his obnoxious aviators and ugly floral dress, staring zealously at the road ahead. He had to pull out his camera even though he was speeding down the highway in the middle of nowhere.

They drove until they ran out of gas and then stopped in a run-down town in the desert to refill and sleep. The gas station and motel were almost the only buildings in the town, and they looked like they needed major repairs about 20 years ago. They filled the car, stopped at the dollar store for microwaveable food and the liquor store for other necessities, and checked into the motel for the night. They were the only guests. Most of the alcohol they’d swiped was quickly gone and bottles and cans lay strewn across the grungy carpet. The only light came from the red neon vacancy sign outside the window, and Trevor liked how it made the whole room look like the set of a trashy porno. In that vein, he had picked up something at the dollar store that he knew Michael would like. He climbed off his position on Michael’s lap and slinked into the bathroom, leaving him hard in anticipation. 

*** 

The next morning, harsh midday light leaking through the vertical blinds forced Michael awake. His head was throbbing and he felt nauseous, and he didn’t have any memory of where he was or what he was doing there. Looking around, he saw the mess of the room surrounding him and the sheets in a pile on the floor. Realizing how horribly hot he was and that there was no AC in the room, it made sense that he had kicked them off in his sleep. He glanced down and his heart skipped a beat as he saw cherry-red lip marks scattered across his stomach and thighs, with a matching ring around the base of his morning wood. Looking at it made him even harder. He wearily moved his head from side to side and laid his eyes on a sleeping figure to his left, facing away from him. It wore a short dress with an orange floral pattern that Michael was sure he had seen before, but in the fog of his hangover he couldn’t remember where. One of the straps of the dress had slipped down the person’s arm, and their naked shoulders were covered with bruises and bite marks in various stages of healing, including ones that looked brand new. They snored quietly and their dark, tousled hair was draped over the pillow.

“Ah, shit,” Michael grumbled to himself. Trevor was going to be pissed. He didn’t even remember picking up any girls last night. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure where Trevor even was. He pulled his cell phone off the nightstand and called him, bracing himself and rubbing his eyes. When he heard ringing on his end, he was surprised to hear buzzing coming from the night stand on the other side of the bed as well. Trevor had probably forgot his phone, he figured. However, the sleeping person next to him stirred and grumbled confusedly before reaching for the phone. Upon flipping it open and seeing the name on the screen, they rolled over to give Michael an irritated scowl.

“Fucking prick, I’m right here,” Trevor griped, his voice raspy. “What the hell is wrong with you?” There were bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. The same garish shade of red that was all over Michael was also covering his lips, smudged and faded. Suddenly he remembered the past night and how he’d almost come in his pants when Trevor returned from the bathroom wearing that on his lips. The color was as attractive as one would expect from dollar store lipstick, not to mention how horribly it clashed with the bright orange flowers of his dress, but Michael thought he looked perfect.

“Hey, sugar tits, why don’t you take one of your dumb pictures so I can go the fuck back to sleep?” Trevor’s voice jerked him out of his reverie.

“Uh… sorry, T. I got confused,” Michael muttered.

“What, you thought I was some kinda high-class escort or something? I’m _flattered_.”

“Eh, yeah, sure.” He rolled stiffly out of the bed. “I’m gonna get a shower, you go back to sleep.”

“Whatever.” Trevor flopped onto his stomach on Michael’s side of the bed and shoved his face into his pillow. The back of his dress was wrinkled and shoved up so that his whole lower half was visible, and there was dried cum all over his lower back. Michael became unbearably warm and quickly headed for the shower to cool off in more ways than one. On the way he passed by the cracked mirror in the bathroom and noticed more red lip marks all over his face and neck, and smudgy red across his lips. Remembering how excitedly Trevor had sat on his lap and kissed him wearing that lipstick made him throb. He shuffled into the shower and was finished long before the red marks had washed away. 

*** 

For the rest of the week, they continued their road trip, enjoying the scenery during the day and each other at night. They didn’t have enough time to make it all the way to the west coast, but Michael didn’t mind too much. On the way back, they stopped at a few attractions in the middle of nowhere, places that Michael wanted to see. For the most part these were cheesy roadside novelties that he felt the need to stop at for reasons that Trevor couldn’t fathom. He played along because he liked to watch him get excited and start photographing everything, smiling behind his camera.

On the final night before they were going to drive back home, they stayed out at a strip club until late and then continued to drink in their motel room afterwards, splurging on more expensive alcohol to celebrate. Too drunk to fuck, they made out sloppily in the bed and grabbed at each other until they fell asleep surrounded by half-empty glass bottles. They’d sleep until the afternoon, get some gross diner food, and then drive back to North Yankton to begin the final stretch of school until graduation. The only obstacle left was Prom.


	7. The Prom Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> (I really loved writing this, I hope someone enjoys it!)

_May 1996_

As the night of Senior Prom approached, Michael became more and more jittery. He needed everything to go smoothly; he and Amanda had been planning this for years, and he still clung to the feeling that his whole high school life had been leading up to this. He had to be picture-perfect for one last night, even if it was mainly for Amanda’s sake. His near-constant worrying about outfits and transportation and after-party plans was getting on Trevor’s nerves. Since the football season had ended back in December, he had no outlet for his energy other than Trevor, and sex wasn’t doing anything to help his anxiety anymore. Even as he straddled and rode Trevor in the motel room after school, he thought out loud about what color flowers he should get for Amanda’s corsage. Trevor didn’t appreciate it.

Michael spent the last few days before the prom getting his suit fitted, finding a tie the exact color of Amanda’s dress, and figuring out the rest of the preparations. By the time the day finally arrived, it had been a while since he’d seen Trevor. Before the tension of exchanging flowers and taking pictures on the front lawn with Amanda, he made a trip to the motel. He was already dressed, wearing a sharp black suit with a dark blue tie. He felt out of place approaching the decrepit building while dressed so nicely. Trying to ignore the fact that he obviously looked like he had just left a formal event to see a prostitute, he knocked firmly on the door of Trevor’s room. Loud footsteps approached the door and it swung open. Trevor leaned naked in the doorway and looked him over, very obviously turned on. The figure Michael cut in his suit was incredibly handsome, he thought.

“Hey there, sweetheart. Came over for a quickie before the big day, huh?” he grinned. Michael looked furtively around before shoving him back into the room and banging the door closed.

“Jesus, T, what if it wasn’t me at the door? You wanna get arrested?”

“C’mon, who the fuck else would come see me? Nobody gives a shit.” Michael sighed heavily.

“Alright, fine, fine.” He looked around the room with his hands in his suit pockets. It was in disarray with beer cans and clothing scattered everywhere, and smelled like smoke and body odor. Trevor had made himself right at home.

“So we gonna do this or what?” Trevor called. He was bent over the side of the bed waiting for Michael.

“Uh… I just came over to say hi before all the crap gets started.”

“ _Sure_ you did. Just get over here and fuck me like a cheap hooker.”

“Really, Trev. I’m too nervous for this right now.”

“Nervous? You’ve been puttin’ on this golden boy show for years now, Mikey.”

“Yeah, but now everybody involved knows about my degenerate boyfriend and they all know that I’m here seeing him right now instead of taking pictures with my date.” Trevor turned around to sit on the edge of the bed. He gazed at Michael affectionately; he had never called him that before.

“Well why don’t you let me ease some of that tension then, huh? Anything you want,” he murmured. Michael paced around the room. He did want to touch Trevor, but he was too on-edge to think about his dick.

“Ah… I dunno, if you were going I would help you get ready or something, but-“

“Oh, I’m going. I wasn’t about to pass up a front row seat to this shit show.” Michael whirled around to look at him.

“Are you serious? You’re going to prom?” He was incredulous. “ _You?_ The guy who’ll barely even listen to me talk about it because it’s so fuckin’ idiotic?” Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, me. I was gonna show up and surprise ya but it looks like you’re even more depressed than I thought you would be.” Michael ran his hands through his freshly-cut hair.

“I don’t… really? Geez, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just shut up. Cover your eyes.” Trevor got up and started towards a pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

“Can’t I-“

“I _said_ shut up.” Michael groaned in resignation and sat on the bed. He covered his eyes as Trevor started digging through the pile. He heard the violent rustling of clothes and Trevor cursing under his breath. Michael wasn’t surprised that he would have trouble putting a suit on; he couldn’t imagine him ever wearing one in his entire life. He smirked to himself thinking how bizarre it was going to be to see him in one in a few seconds. Before long, he heard him stride back over to the bed and sit next to him.

“Zip me up,” Trevor ordered. Michael, confused, uncovered his eyes and was taken aback. Trevor sat with his back to him, holding his hair to one side to expose his shoulders. Wrapped around him, completely open in the back, was a tacky taffeta dress that looked and smelled like it had come from a second-hand store. It was a bright shade of pumpkin orange that Michael admittedly kind of liked. His heart pounded as he found the zipper and tenderly closed the back of the dress. Trevor straightened his back and relaxed his shoulders in response to his touch. He stood up so Michael could see him from the front, outstretching his arms theatrically and waggling his eyebrows. The dress was almost knee-length and strapless. There was a thick ribbon around the waist that looked like it used to hold some sort of adornment that had fallen off. It fit Trevor’s waist perfectly and the skirt flowed lightly around his thighs. The chest area fit predictably loosely but the fabric was stiff enough so that it didn’t fall down. To go with his dress, he sported the same white socks and dirty hiking boots that he wore almost every day.

“Whaddya think? I bet you wish I was your date now, eh?” Trevor looked delighted in his choice of formal wear and he searched Michael’s face for a look of approval. Michael thought the dress itself was pretty awful, but the way Trevor looked in it, awkward and self-assured and beaming, was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen. He lamented the fact that he’d left his camera at home. Stifling a huge grin by biting his lip, he got up and rested his hands on Trevor’s waist. The smooth fabric felt good under his hands.

“It’s really something, T. Amanda’s got some tough competition for Prom Queen now.” He kissed Trevor, who rested his hands on the broad, crisp shoulders of his suit jacket. When he pulled back, Michael noticed the wild mess of Trevor’s hair and tried to smooth it out with his fingers. It had no effect. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Trevor to join him. He pulled a comb out of an inner pocket of his jacket and got to work, first running his fingers through small sections of his hair and then going through them with the comb. Trevor’s eyes drifted shut. It was just like when his mom used to brush his hair and tell him how good he was when he was a kid, only better. Michael worked through all of his hair little by little. It didn’t wind up looking too neat, but both of them enjoyed the attempt anyway. When he was done, he rubbed Trevor’s arms and gave him a soft kiss on the shoulder. Trevor shivered.

“You sure you don’t wanna stay a while and unwind?” he murmured. Michael wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin in his neck.

“Sorry, baby. I gotta get going. Amanda’s probably waiting at my house ready to murder me by now.” Trevor sighed heavily.

“Well, this is what you’ve been waiting for. Go ahead and enjoy your perfect night.”

“Shut the fuck up, you know I hate this shit,” he grumbled. “Just promise that you’ll show up at some point and liven things up.” Trevor smirked and turned around to face Michael, who could see the glow on his face.

“You bet your sweet tits I will. Nobody’s ever gonna forget tonight.” The look in Trevor’s eyes made Michael a little nervous for what he had planned, but he couldn’t help feeling thrilled too. He gave him a long kiss goodbye before heading back out to his car. As Trevor stood in his doorway and watched him drive away, he couldn’t help himself from wishing that he would be the one walking through the gymnasium doors with Michael, arm in arm, as his date for the whole school to see. As much as he longed for that, though, he knew he’d played along with keeping it secret for months already; he could wait a few more hours. 

*** 

Michael and Amanda’s prom pictures turned out lovely, the perfect portrait of an all-American high school couple. His parents had, of course, hired a professional photographer for the occasion. He stood behind her with his hands on her waist, both of them facing the camera and smiling. She wore a floor-length, sapphire blue gown with gems embellishing the bodice, perfectly tailored to compliment her in every way. White flowers on her wrist matched those pinned to the chest of Michael’s suit jacket, and her hair was done up in a pile of brown curls. They stood on the lawn in front of his house, framed by pristinely-manicured hedges and flowerbeds. Although there was incredible tension throughout the entire photo session with his parents standing by to make sure everything was perfect and there was no sign of Trevor Philips, the photos didn’t show it. Michael wanted her to have good memories of this day. The least he could do was smile in their photos.

He was relieved when their limo finally arrived and they could leave his parents behind. The ride to school, however, was uneasy as well. It was just the two of them in the luxurious plush interior, sitting on opposite sides of the car and looking at the floor. They hadn’t really spoken much since their falling out, since Michael was trying to give Amanda space, not to mention he was avoiding her hostility towards him. This was his last chance to speak privately with her, so he decided he should make the most of it. After staring at her for a long few minutes and trying to find the right words, he finally spoke up.

“Hey, ‘Manda?” he spoke softly. She looked up at him apprehensively. “You look gorgeous. You’re puttin’ me to shame here.” Amanda gave him a sad smile.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m kind of surprised you even showed up, honestly. You were so late that I thought you forgot about me.”

“C’mon, I wasn’t _that_ late,” Michael retorted sheepishly. Amanda glared him down until he got very embarrassed. “Alright, okay, I fucked up. I’m sorry.” Her gaze softened slightly. “I wouldn’t forget about you, Mandy. I want you to have a good time. You deserve this, especially after how shitty I’ve been.” Amanda raised her eyebrows.

“You’re actually owning up to it? That’s a first for you. I’m impressed, Michael.” He scratched at the back of his neck. She relaxed visibly and continued to stare at him. “Look, you’re an asshole, and I still don’t forgive you or understand what you could ever like about that wierdo, but thanks for this.” He looked gratefully up at her.

“’Course. I owe it to you,” he replied.

“But he better not screw this up. I still want my dance.” She looked at him seriously. His face flushed as he remembered what Trevor had told him back in the motel room.

“Yeah. I promise.” Amanda eyed him suspiciously, but optimistically accepted his word. She wanted her big night.

The rest of the ride was silent, but relaxed. Soon they approached the gymnasium and saw couples and groups of students making their grand entrances out of limos and trucks and sedans. Amanda became visibly excited, searching the crowd for her friends and hurriedly touching up her hair. Michael was glad to see her happy, but he was dreading stepping out of the limo. His stomach burned as it came to a stop in front of the crowd and the driver came around to open the door. The deafening chatter of excited students flooded the cabin and Michael begrudgingly stepped out. He ignored the calls of his friends and the flashing of cameras from the school paper as he turned back to offer Amanda his hand. She took it, and they faced the crowd together with their arms linked. She beamed as she waved to her friends in the crowd before they started the walk to the double doors of the gym.

Inside, the bleachers were retracted and the fluorescent lights were off, replaced by colored spotlights and a disco ball. Streamers, signs, and other decorations covered the walls and ceiling. Obnoxious pop that Michael hated blared from the speakers by the DJ table, and several students were dancing in the middle of the room surrounded by a crowd of people standing around and chatting. Against one of the walls sat a set of stairs leading up to a small platform holding two folding chairs. The setup was extravagantly decorated to hide its starkness, attempting to make it appear like a throne. It worked to a small extent. Michael stared at it with a mixture of anticipation and dismay; he knew he’d be up there soon, the goal he and Amanda had dreamed about for so long. The thought made him nauseous now.

Amanda went off to dance with some of her friends, leaving Michael standing around at the edge of the room on his phone. He didn’t see Trevor anywhere yet, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not. He decided to text him to pass the time and let him know when he and Amanda would be crowned, but he didn’t get a response. He figured he would want to avoid that whole debacle anyway. As the night drew on, he gave up on finding Trevor and made his way back to the dance floor to join Amanda. He tried to enjoy himself and danced with her for a few songs, even though he hated the music. He couldn’t help from glancing around the room for Trevor, though.

Before it got too late, a representative from the Student Government announced that it was time to crown the Prom King and Queen. Michael’s stomach dropped and Amanda bounced up and down in her heels. He was almost done. At this point, he didn’t want Trevor to show up until after it was all over. To nobody’s surprise, Michael and Amanda were called up to sit on the throne. He put on a smile as he escorted Amanda up the steps and sat down next to her. While everyone clapped and took photos, she looked like she was on top of the world. Looking at her made him relax a tiny bit. After the crowning, the DJ put on a slow song and the dance floor cleared. Amanda looked excitedly at Michael; this is what she was waiting for. He mustered up a grin. He would try and enjoy one last dance with her. He led her to the floor and placed his hands gently on her waist as they swayed together to the music. She rested her hands on his shoulders gazed at him happily, forgetting for now that she was still angry at him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled nervously back. Being watched by everyone as he struggled to maintain his perfect composure made him feel lightheaded.

As Michael and Amanda danced together, Trevor stood hidden in the edge of the crowd. He had arrived a short while ago and snuck in, not wanting to make a scene yet. He slunk around quietly, observing people. So far most other students had been too busy enjoying themselves to do anything more than throw him a strange look. He leaned against the wall, watching other couples start to move onto the dance floor to join Michael and Amanda. He was full of a tingling energy that was hot in the pit of his stomach. It was even stronger than his disgust at watching the two of them dance together. He wanted to cause a scene, but he knew that he would never hear the end of Michael’s complaining if he interrupted this dance. For both his own sake and Michael’s, he begrudgingly controlled himself for now. He waited, getting more antsy by the second, for the song to end. Soon everyone was going to know who Michael really wanted.

The slow dance came to an end, giving way to applause from the students. Trevor’s heart thumped as he finally began to make his way through the crowd, roughly shoving people out of the way as he moved towards the center of the gym. On the dance floor, Michael gave Amanda one last hug before she turned to find her friends. He was unbelievably relieved that the big event had gone well and that Amanda had gotten what she wanted. However, now he was alone, feeling awkward and out of place in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by couples and groups of students chatting, waiting for the music to start up again. Plus, Trevor was still nowhere in sight. Michael was beginning to wonder if he was actually going to show up at all. He began to clumsily move through the bodies to get to the crowd surrounding the dance floor, where he could blend in and hide. Before he made it very far, though, he was stopped in his tracks.

“Michael Townley!” boomed an abrasive, excited voice from across the floor. Michael spun around to face it, and so did most of the students in the gym. Those that noticed that they were close to Trevor backed away from him, creating a small clearing around him and Michael. All eyes were on them, and the only audible sound was an occasional whisper or cough. Michael, though he was startled, couldn’t stop from cracking a grin at the welcome sight of Trevor in his horrible dress and boots, lit only by the colorful lights of the gym. He didn’t notice yet that he was the center of attention.

A dopey “hey” was all he could manage to get out before Trevor was striding purposefully towards him. Time seemed to slow down and the room swirled around him, and before he could process what was happening, Trevor’s hands were around his face and he was being forcefully kissed. He slid his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, returning his kiss. It wasn’t until Trevor pulled back to look triumphantly at him that he realized that everybody was staring at them. All he could hear was Trevor’s panting and his own heartbeat rushing in his ears as they stood together, wonderfully mismatched among all the other couples in the room. Michael had no idea what to do, while Trevor was content to just stare happily at him. He looked between him and the crowd surrounding them, some of whom stared in shock, while some turned to whisper to one another. A camera flashed somewhere in the room. Michael suddenly felt very trapped.

“T… get me outta here,” he whispered desperately, hoping nobody else could hear. Trevor took him by the hands.

“You got it, sugar tits,” he whispered back. He started towards one of the gymnasium doors, pulling Michael behind him. People jumped out of the way of his rush, bewildered and a little afraid. Michael hung on to his hand and jogged to keep up as they burst through the doors and ran down the hallway. Trevor turned back to look at Michael, his face glowing. Michael beamed nervously back at him. They hurried up the stairs and through the empty hallway on the second floor until they reached the bathroom. Trevor swung the door open and jumped up to sit on the sink, then pulled Michael into a breathless kiss, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He scratched his fingers through his hair before reaching down to undo the knot of his tie. Michael took off his jacket and threw it into the window alcove. He opened the first few buttons on his white shirt after Trevor undid his tie. He unzipped his suit pants and then leaned back over the sink against him.

“Fuckin’ A,” Michael grunted against his skin. “I can’t believe you. Now the whole school knows we’re fuckin’ queers.”

“That was the plan, sweetheart,” Trevor panted, pulling on his shirt to untuck it. “No more bullshit. You got what you wanted and now it’s my turn.” He tugged on Michael’s tie to pull him into a kiss again. “I wanted everyone to know I’m yours. And now they do.” Michael bit his lip.

“Fuck, I love when you say shit like that.” He stepped back to look Trevor over. His pupils were wide and his cheeks were still rosy. He was slumped against the wall a little and his legs were as high in the air as he could manage from his awkward position on the sink. His breathing was labored enough to make the front of his dress start to slip down. Michael hooked his finger under the hem and pulled it down enough to see his chest, which was also a light shade of pink. He rubbed his hands up Trevor’s thighs to push up the dress, and tried to locate the waistband of his underwear. He found none.

“Really, T? You came commando to Prom? Fuckin’ classy,” Michael muttered.

“Don’t complain about easy access. Ungrateful prick,” Trevor griped. “I know why you wanted me to come here, and so do you.” He reached under his legs to grab at Michael’s dick. “C’mon, I’m ready for you.” Michael kissed him as held the backs of his knees, pushing them up and draping his legs over his shoulders. He pulled his dick out of his boxers and slowly rubbed the head between Trevor’s legs before quickly realizing that he couldn’t control himself enough to tease him now. He was grateful that he was able to slide in so easily.

“A- ahh, baby, _fuck,_ ” he moaned as he collapsed against Trevor and pushed all the way in. “You feel so fucking good.” He held him around the torso and desperately kissed him, thrusting slowly and deliberately. Trevor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tight. He groaned in relief and his toes curled inside his boots. Right now he wanted Michael in control more than anything else; he was flustered by how good he looked in that suit. He let him move as gently or as rough as he wanted, clutching the back of his crisp white shirt and kissing his neck and ears. Michael’s spine tingled and he tensed up, grasping on to Trevor’s hips and fucking him faster. His knees felt weak and his breath shuddered.

“Fuck… fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t-“ he gasped.

“Go ahead,” Trevor breathed. “Anywhere you want.” Michael hurriedly lifted him off the sink and pushed down on his shoulders so he kneeled on the floor. Trevor leered and gazed expectantly up at Michael, whose fingers were tangled in his hair. Michael groaned as he stroked himself quickly and came, covering Trevor’s chin and the front of his dress. He greedily licked what he could off of his face while Michael watched, panting. He held Trevor underneath the chin and looked him over.

“Ah… that goes good with your dress, babe,” he grinned.

“It’s the least you could do,” Trevor muttered as he got up. “You didn’t get _me_ any fuckin’ flowers to go with _my_ outfit.”

“Aw, Trev, I’ll get ya some. Didn’t think you’d want ‘em though.”

“It’s too late for that bullshit. I want something else now.” Trevor got back up on the sink, sitting on its edge. He tugged on Michael’s tie again for a kiss and then pushed his head down between his knees. Michael kneeled on the floor and pushed his legs apart. Trevor held the skirt of his dress out of the way as Michael closed his lips around his dick. He rested his hand on his head and arched his back as Michael moved back and forth. His hands trembled and he quickly began to pant again; he was already close to finishing from getting fucked.

“Aah… there ya go, Mikey, just like that,” Trevor groaned, gently running his fingers through Michael’s coarse hair. “Look at you now, Mr. Prom King. Hah… suckin’ dick in the bathroom on Prom Night instead of livin’ it up with your date.”

“Mmmph,” Michael grunted. He took a break to look up at Trevor. “I’m doin’ both,” he said quietly, gazing at him for a few moments before lowering his head again. Trevor suddenly felt even warmer, and he was briefly as a loss for words.

“God, you’re so fuck- hah… fucking lame,” he panted, but he couldn’t help grinning slightly before he began losing control. “Oh, fuck… Michael, fuck, _fuck…_ ” He held Michael’s head with both his hands and forced him all the way down on his dick as he came. Michael shivered. After riding it out like that, he pulled Michael back up and kissed him deeply. He got back up to lean over Trevor, who rested his back against the wall and clung loosely to him. They kissed lazily and happily, unconcerned about the partying happening downstairs, the muffled sounds of which could be heard through the bathroom walls.

Michael felt a certain sense of relief now that the secret was out. He knew that he would be significantly less well-liked now, but at least he had nothing to hide anymore. The pressure of keeping up his image was gone. Since he’d kept his promise to Amanda, there was nothing anyone could say or do that would ruin his plans. He could even walk down the hallway holding Trevor’s hand if he wanted to. Now that it was an option, that was exactly what he wanted to do. Trevor felt predictably elated. He finally had the guy he wanted all to himself, and he was sure that Michael wanted him too. As much as he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to going out and showing off. He was loved, and he wanted everybody to know.

Eventually Trevor cleaned himself up, Michael put his suit back together, and the two of them headed back to the gymnasium. By that time it was after midnight and most students had gone home or out to party, Amanda included. A few couples danced idly to slow music and the last straggling groups of students hung around against the bleachers. The DJ looked weary and was beginning to pack up his CD’s when Michael jogged over to him with a last request. After speaking to him, he sauntered back over to Trevor with a nervous grin on his face and extended his hands. He knew Trevor would think this was stupid, but it was worth a try. Trevor rolled his eyes and looked irritated as [some cheesy love ballad from the 1980’s](https://youtu.be/zpOULjyy-n8) came over the speakers. He thought Michael looked a little pathetic and pretty adorable standing there reaching towards him, so he reluctantly took his hands. As lame as he thought Michael was for doing this, he couldn’t help feeling tingly and somewhat thrilled that he wanted to dance with him. Trevor didn’t know how to dance, though, so they held hands and awkwardly swayed from side to side. After a little while, Trevor softened up and instead hugged Michael around the shoulders as they moved slowly. Michael gladly held him, unable to stop smiling.

When the dance ended, he suggested continuing the night at Trevor’s room after a stop at the liquor store. He had forgotten that he didn’t have his car, so he settled for riding on the back of Trevor’s bike. This late at night it was chilly and he gave Trevor his suit jacket to wear over his dress. He held him around the waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as they rode into town. At the store, Trevor swiped a couple of bottles of whiskey in Michael’s jacket while Michael flirted with the clerk. He bought a pack of Redwoods while Trevor snuck out of the store, and they continued on their way to the motel. They drank and made out until the early morning, touching and whispering to one another. Trevor held Michael’s flushed, adoring face and gazed at it as he fell asleep, the morning sun just beginning to trickle through the blinds.

 

_Epilogue_

The strange looks and comments from his former teammates and friends barely bothered Michael as he would hold Trevor against him in the hallway between classes. Trevor would rest his hands on his shoulders and blab about anything that came to mind, and would listen to Michael do the same. Michael would always kiss him goodbye when the bell rang, regardless of whoever was passing by. He could never bring him home, but at school they could be seen together as much as they wanted. Trevor kept in contact with his mother and snuck back to the trailer occasionally to see her and get his things, but he knew he couldn’t stay. Ed never delivered on his promises, but as long as he kept his hands off his mom and provided for her, Trevor couldn’t do anything to convince her to get rid of him.

Trevor barely made it, but he and Michael were both able to graduate in July. They had no plans and Trevor had no money, but Michael had gotten enough from his parents to last a while. When it ran out, Trevor figured the two of them could be perfect partners in crime. For now, though, he was satisfied just to be with Michael and nobody else. Michael wasn’t good enough at anything other than football to get a job, but he thought he might be able to use his charisma to get whatever he needed.

The day after graduation, Michael traded in his beloved convertible for an RV that he and Trevor could comfortably live out of. Though smaller than Trevor’s previous trailer, it was a huge upgrade for him. Michael worried at first about adjusting to life outside of a mansion, but he really didn’t mind the close quarters much. He was overwhelmingly happier living out of a van in a different place every day than in a huge house with his family. In the subsequent months, they traveled all over the country to wherever the road took them, never staying in one place for too long. They made it to San Andreas like Michael had always wanted to, and spent a long time traveling along the coast. He loved wearing shorts and sandals, drinking beers on the beach, and having Trevor by his side to enjoy it all with him. They thought that maybe, if they ever picked a place to stay, it would be there. For the time being, though, they had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fic, sorry if it sucks. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
